Is There Even an Us?
by Yugi Soto
Summary: Edd and Kevin have been going out for quite some time now. Secret dates, sneaked kisses, small notes the whole secret love affair shebang. All that changes however when a suspicious Eddy finds out the truth. Now all that all their "friends" know, Kevin and Edd will have to try to survive constant torments. With their relationship just barely hanging on, can the two keep "us"?
1. AI: The Meeting - Suspisons

"What's up dweebs?"

Kevin looked over Eddy's fence as he laughed mocking the boys on the other side. Ed, Edd (nicknamed Double D), and Eddy were clustered together outside Eddy's house. They had been discussing Eddy's newest "plan" to get money for jawbreakers.

"Whatda want Kevin?" Eddy asked without looking at Kevin. He was already irritated just by the boy's presence.

"I'm here to talk to Double Dork over there" Keven answered still laughing slightly.

Ed and Eddy gulped. They looked at each other then looked at Double D. Double D instantly reassured them.

"I'll be fine," Double D stood up from his place between Ed and Eddy in their circle. "Keven wouldn't dare hurt me while we're right here in front of your house". He smiled further reassuring his friends though Eddy was still skeptical.

Double D briskly walked towards Keven when Eddy called out. "Go talk to the blockhead but you better get you butt back here!" Eddy warned though there was caution and worry evident in his voice. Double D didn't respond but gave a smile grin as he continued walking, happy that the annoying penny-pincher was worried about him.

However, once Double D reached Kevin, his grin broadened. Kevin lost his tough, mocking demeanor and his voice lowered to a small whisper. He grew a genuine smile and blushed a bit as he looked at the younger boy.

"Hey Double D" Kevin greeted kindly.

Double D greeted Kevin back then asked him why he had called him over.

"I got something to show you. Think you can get away from your friends for a while?" Kevin nodded his in the direction of Ed and Eddy. Double D looked solemnly back at his friends a little upset to have to leave them so soon but quickly turned back to Kevin.

"I'll be ever so happy Kevin"

"Good. I'll meet you at the edge of the Kanker Sister's place". Kevin quickly leaned in giving Double D a quick, secretive peck on the cheek before taking off on his bike. His old demeanor returned and so did his mocking attitude towards the other boys. "See ya dorks!" Kevin disappeared around the corner, laughing.

Double D returned to Ed and Eddy, carefully lowering himself to sit between them. He let out a relived breath and shook his head.

"What happened Double D?" Ed asked clearly worried.

"Yeah what did the blockhead want?" Eddy asked irritated. He was just as worried as Ed but didn't show it.

"Oh nothing, Kevin wanted me to do his homework again. I denied him of course" Double D easily lied out loud but on the inside he was very nervous. His secret meetings before with Kevin had led to become a better liar but it still didn't make him feel good about it, especially when had to lie to his friends.

Ed smiled satisfied with the simple answer. "You are very brave for saying no to Kevin, Double D"

"Yeah, real brave Double D but what was that whispering about?" Eddy questioned with a raised eyebrow. His eyes were trained to Double D like hunter stalking its prey.

"What are you talking about Eddy?" Double answered calmly. He began to nervously fiddle with his hands as they laid in his lap as his mind moved a thousand miles a minute. "_What if he saw the kiss!? I need to leave now before he picks up anymore suspicion but how would I without him getting even more of an idea than he already does. What to do, what to do, what to do, what to do…!"_

Double D was bought back to reality with Eddy's voice. "Don't play dumb with me, I saw Kevin lean in and do something" Eddy answered accusingly.

Double D began to fiddle with his hands more, twisting and intertwining his fingers. "W-well you see he, I mean Kevin, he um…he-he….." Double D resisted the urge to bite his fingernails as he did when he was nervous. Looking away he began to become hysterical on the inside again. "_What do I say!? Eddy saw Kevin! Oh dear me what am I going to do!?_" He knew he would begin sweating, another nervous habit, if he didn't calm down soon. So by taking a mental breath, Double D calmed down enough to actually think. "_Kevin often used to threaten us with a terrible beating. So by using the past against him I can easily use it as an excuse to what Kevin was doing and to get away. But by knowing Eddy, he'll want to follow so, I'll have to make up a fake time and-"_

"Hello anybody home!" Eddy annoyingly hit Double D's back and shook his shoulders. This caught Double D's attention and he looked back at Eddy. Unknowingly, he had subconsciously turned his back to his friends and had cupped his chin rubbing it in deep thought. He grinned a small apologetic smile as he turned around to face Ed and Eddy.

"My apologies Ed and Eddy"

"It's ok" Eddy responded with a wide grin.

Eddy on the other hand, just waved his hand back and forth like shooing away a fly. "Yeah yeah whatever, just hurry up and answer my question; why did Kevin lean into you? And no stuttering like some idiot this time"

Double D stared at Eddy as he hid the sneaky smile he wore behind a face of fear. "I'm sorry Eddy but I was afraid".

Double D snickered as he Eddy's hard expression slowly start to melt into a face of worry. "Afraid about…?"

Double D sighed, pretending to be relieved. "After I denied Kevin my assistance on his homework I was about to leave when he leaned in very closely to me. He threatened to beat me and take my beloved hat if I didn't" Double shuddered. He closely watched the faces of his friends. There was no doubt he got Ed with his sob story. The taller, muscular boy was already was already pulling Double D into a tight, bone crushing hug.

"Poor Double D!" he cried.

Double D winced as Ed hugged him tighter. "Uh Ed, I can't breathe". Ed looked down at the smushed Double and let him go. "Sorry Double D"

Double D smoothed his wrinkled shirt as he giggled slightly. "It's fine Ed". Double D began to stand, wiping the dirt off his pants. "But I must go and prepare to meet Kevin".

Eddy stood waving his hands as he shook his head. "Whatda mean meet Kevin? Where, when!"

"Didn't I mention it" Double D asked pretending to be confused as he picked up his books, "Kevin wishes for me to be at my home where we are to meet after he finishes maintenance on his bike. Tuning of some sort by the looks of it". Double looked at his watch and then quickly straightened his things against his chest as he began to quickly walk away. "I really must go before I am late".

Double D was almost to the gate's front when Eddy jumped in front of Double D stopping him.

"Wait Double D, I have a plan to get you out of this"

"R-really?" Double tried to sound excited but on the inside he began to become irritated. "_I don't have time for this, I really must go_"

"Yeah. If we set a trap for Kevin he'll get stuck and we'll get you away before he knocks your block off" Eddy rubbed his hands together as he thought of the trap he'd pull on the bully. Double D on the other way was not as excited. He didn't want to hurt Kevin but he couldn't let Eddy down so he came up with other lie.

"It sounds like a good plan Eddy but" Double D side-stepped Eddy getting behind him and onto the sidewalk, "I don't want you or Ed to get involved lest Kevin hurts you too." Double D slowly inched backwards down the sidewalk. "Kevin promised to leave me and my hat alone if I just did the work. So please just stay here"

Before Eddy could respond, Double D was already far down the sidewalk. He waved good-bye before turning the corner which led him to the route that took him to his home.

* * *

Ed waved good-bye with his usual big toothy grin.

"BYE BYE DOUBLE D!"

He kept waving long after Double D was gone and didn't stop until Eddy pulled his arm down.

"Stop waving, he's gone already!" Eddy scolded annoyed. He rubbed his chin in a deep uncharacteristic thought. "_He's up to something, I can feel it! What kind of homework would Double D have to do for Kevin on the weekend…but now that I think about it that makes sense. But still!_"

Eddy stamped his foot in frustration. Ed just stared confused slightly tilting his head.

"What's the matter Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Double D is up to something with Kevin" Eddy answered, his back to Ed as he continued to think.

"Maybe Kevin is forcing Double D to be his new money partner"

Eddy waved his hand blowing Ed's response away. "That's dumb Ed, but maybe…Kevin is forcing Double D to be his new business partner!" Eddy exclaimed.

Ed gasped truly surprised. "Do you think that really happened Eddy?"

Eddy nodded as thoughts of a new plan formulated in his mind.


	2. Getting Ready - Eddy Finds Out

With his books close to his chest, Double D happily crossed the street. He was usually very cautious of his surroundings but right now his thoughts were more focused on Kevin than anything else. Double D knew he was supposed meet Kevin at the edge of the Canker Sisters home, but he couldn't help but go home first to freshen up.

After fumbling with his keys, Double D opened the door and walked inside. He closed and locked the door then walked into the kitchen. As he sat his books on the counter near the refrigerator, Double D noticed something bright green out of the corner of his eye.

Standing in front of refrigerator, Double D tore a neon green sticky note off the door.

_Dear Edd,_

_I'm going to be gone for a few weeks. There is money in an envelope on the island. There should be enough there for groceries and a few inexpensive activities._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Double D sighed. His mother was usually gone like this but he couldn't blame her. With her job, she was usually out on business trips promoting one thing or another. And besides he's gotten used to it. When he was younger he used to be so upset about his mother leaving but now that he was a sophomore high school, her leaving was everyday life.

Placing the note on top of his books, Double D left the kitchen with the note, his books, the envelope, and an apple from the fruit bowl on the island. He quickly made his way to his room on the second floor. After neatly setting everything down on his nightstand, Double D flopped down his bed. In the safety of his room, Double D took off his hat and sat it beside him. Going to his closet, Double D opened the sliding door. All of his clothes were either, hung neatly and unwrinkled on a hanger or were folded in neat piles on the self. After a quick look over, Double D pulled out soft green and blue checkered vest and a pair of jeans.

While he carefully removed the hangers from the clothes, Double D noticed a rather large lump in his bed. After silently taking a battered wire hanger from the back of the closet, Double D tip toed over to his bed. He carefully pulled back the thick red covers to reveal a sleeping Kevin.

"Kevin?!" he exclaimed.

There was a mumble of something inaudible before Kevin was off sleeping silently again. Double sighed and placed his hands on his hips. Bending over he reached a hand out to shake Kevin awake. Or so he thought. Before Double D even reached him, Kevin's eyes popped open. He pulled Double D to him and held him in tight hug.

"Keviiinnn! Let. Me. Go!" Double struggled against Kevin's surprise attack.

Kevin grinned and pulled him closer "Nope"

Double D knew that Kevin wouldn't let go anytime soon so he saved his energy and stopped struggling. "Could you at the very least loosen your grip then?" There was no answer but Kevin's grip around Double D's waist loosened a bit. Double D sighed relieved. He turned to face Kevin and looked up at him.

"Kevin how and WHY are you in my house?"

"Well I knew you would come home first so I snuck in through your living room window. You should really keep that locked by the way"

"Noted"

"Anyway, I was going to surprise you but you were taking too long to get here. So I came up here to wait. Guess I fell asleep."

"It seems so" Double D said with a giggle.

Kevin grinned and blushed slightly. "You're cute when you laugh".

Double D grinned, blushing and looked down. Kevin took this moment to bury his face in Double D's jet black hair. He closed his eyes taking a deep sniff. "You always smell so good"

"Thank you Kevin," Double D mumbled into Kevin's shirt.

"I wonder…" Kevin began as he lifted Double D's head and lowered himself to the boy's neck, "If you taste as good too." He lightly licked Double D's neck.

Double D blushed, his cheeks turning a dark red. "K-Kevin what are you doing?"

"Tasting you duh" Kevin licked Double D's neck again. This time he took his time sliding his tongue against Double D's neck. Then he looked at Double D and smiled licking his lips mischievously.

Double D didn't get the time to tell Kevin no before the older boy took a bite to Double D's neck.

Double D clenched his teeth together to hold back the moan that would've escaped him. He looked down at Kevin as he felt his skin being pulled in Kevin's mouth. He looked away just as Kevin moved to a different spot on his neck. Kevin repeated the same action until he went all the way up Double D's neck. He paused a moment to look at Double D. His mischievous grin stayed plastered on his face as stared at Double D's pouting redden face.

"You know I hate when you do those sneak attacks on me Kevin," Double D said with a pouting frown.

Kevin chuckled. "I know but it's fun to see you turn red." Kevin leaned down to Double D, resting his forehead on Double D's. "Besides I only listen to your body and _it_ tells me you love it when I do that." Kevin whispered the words before pressing his lips to Double D's in a lustful kiss. Double D moaned silently. He didn't try to fight back and instantly began to kiss back. He opened his mouth a bit and allowed Kevin to take that chance to suck on his tongue while they kissed.

The two stayed like this for minutes on end, their cheeks reddening from the lack air. Finally they broke apart, each of them gasping for air. A thin line of saliva connected their tongues before breaking apart.

Once he regained himself Double D kissed Kevin on his cheek. "Alright now that you've had your moment, I must go and shower before we go," Double stated as he untangled himself from Kevin.

Kevin sighed pouted. "Fine but hurry up" He fell back on the bed with his hands behind his head with a soft _thump_. He watched Double D gather his robe and then leave the room before sighing again and closing his eyes. For a moment there was silence then the sound of creaking could be heard soon to be followed by the sound of rushing water.

Kevin grimaced blushing as thoughts of a nude Double D floated into his mind and began to influence a friend from below. He tried to think of other things but all his mind's eye was focused on was Double D.

"Why must you be so cute" Kevin said out loud to himself as his pants continued to tighten. "I could always just take care of it now…" For a moment the thought seemed appealing. So appealing in fact that Kevin actually started to slowly move his hands to his zipper. "No!" Kevin stopped himself before he went any further. "I just have to control myself…wait until later"

The last thought helped a bit. Kevin relaxed as his pants began to loosen up some. He decided it'd be better for him to just wait downstairs. Getting up Kevin stuffed his hands in his pockets. He yelled to Double D where he was going and waited for a response before continuing.

* * *

Eddy searched through Double D's books. He sighed bored as he examined the titles. "_Newton's Law of Gravity and Everything that surrounds it_; _Math before there was Einstein_; _The Heart of the Body_…?" Eddy shook his head. "How does that blockhead enjoy this stuff?"

He sat down on the bed and reviewed his plan. "Ok, so I hide these mini cams in the house and then I get Kevin on camera doing stuff to Double D." Eddy picked up one of the tiny black cameras. He turned it this way and that examining it. "Nazz said these things pick up sound too….that's useful I guess"

There's a sound from somewhere in the house. Eddy jumps up and quickly plants the camera he has on the dresser. He quickly gathers the others and the view screen and slides under the bed as someone enters the room. For once he thanks his short stature as the person walks around the room before flopping onto the bed.

As quietly as he can Eddy turns on the camera from the view pad. There's a blank screen before Eddy sees a sleeping figure in the bed. He can't see who it is because of the covers covering the figure's face. Eddy silently curses. He thought about coming out when there's another noise in the house.

Tuning his ears into the sound, he recognizes it as the sound of a door closing. A few minutes later footsteps are heard on the stairs before the sound increases as the footsteps come into the room. There's some movement before finally, the figure comes into the view of the camera revealing themselves to be Double D.

Eddy raised an eyebrow confused. "If Double D's just now getting here, then who's that in the bed?" Eddy watched the screen as Double D told him his answer, Kevin. There was a flash of movement as Double D was pulled to the bed and cuddled by Kevin.

Eddy's eyes widened as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. From the cuddle to kiss and then to Kevin's near pleasure moment, Eddy just stared silently. Turning off the camera from the view pad, Eddy patiently waited for Kevin to leave and then for Double D to get dressed and go downstairs. There were voices downstairs and then the sound of a door closing.

Eddy waited for a few moments before coming out of hiding. He stood thinking about his new discovery the events replaying in his mind.

"Double D and Kevin…they're…." Eddy grinned as a new thought came to him.


	3. Football Practice - Rin Walker's Truth

With his arms wrapped around Kevin's waist, Double D had himself pressed against Kevin's back as they rode on Kevin's motorcycle. Double D hated riding on it when Kevin went fast but Kevin convinced him that needed to get to this secret place quickly.

"Where are we going!?" Double D yelled over the wind.

"Secret!" Kevin yelled back with a chuckle.

Double D just grumbled into Kevin's shirt. Out of his helmet's visor, Double D watched the world pass by in a blur. In a moment where Kevin slowed down at a stop sign, Double D realized that they were not far from the school. He could see the wide building was not too far away. With a curious eye, he silently watched Kevin go past the stop sign then turn the corner on the last side street before pulling into the school's parking lot. Kevin slowly eased the bike into an empty space. There was a slight jerk before the bike came to a final stop.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" Double D asked as he took his helmet of and shook out his helmet hair.

"Nah" Kevin started as he took off his own helmet. "I've got somethin' I need ta take care of here first…" He rubbed his hand through his hair before putting his red baseball cap back as he usually did, backwards with two long strands of his bangs sticking out the hole. Double D quickly removed his stuck black white striped stocking cap from his helmet and fitting comfortably on his jet black hair. The two then got off the bike, Double D strapped is helmet to the bike handle and then two walked to the school.

Double D walked through the double doors first to be met with the same cool burst of air he was always met with. He glanced around the hallway looking at the same battered blue lockers as Kevin came in. Double D smiled at him but instantly frowned when Kevin did not smile back but instead looked away.

"Kevin?"

Kevin sighed deeply and looked back at Double D with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Double D but that somethin' I needed to take care of is football practice"

Kevin watched saddened as Double D shrank down with fear. He pulled his hat farther down over his ears. "F-f-football practice…..?"

Kevin sighed deeply. "I know you don't like it but I'm the team captain and I've _gotta_ get my boys in shape before the game in two weeks"

Double D nodded fearfully. "I know but whenever you're around them, you…you _change_"

Before Kevin could comfort him, the thumping of pairs of shoes are loudly heard in the hallway. Both boys look up to see two boys walking towards them. One was a bit taller than the other but both had ginger hair, the shorter ones a bit longer hanging down to his neck. The taller wore his entire uniform, dark blue #14 jersey and white pants with a dark blue stripe on the sides, except you could tell he wasn't wearing any padding. The shorter one wore a dirty dark blue football jersey with a big white #5 on the front and grass stained jeans.

The taller one grinned and waved to Kevin. "Hey man where ya been?"

"Oh you know out an' about" Kevin responded with a grin. Double D backed away some as the boys got closer. They reached Kevin and the two boys took turns clasping hands and pulling each other into hugs.

"So you ready for the big game Jake?" Kevin directed to the taller ginger.

The tall one, Jake, nodded with a smug grin. "Yeah man, I got these plays down! Those damn Sheepfucks won't know what it 'em! Ain't that right Ren?"

Jake nodded to the short boy, Rin, who answered back with wide toothed grin and mischievous eyes. Kevin nodded his approval. The three boys began to fist pound one another when a timid whisper came from behind them.

"Rams"

"What?" Jack asked in the middle of fist pounding Rin.

"They're rams, not sheep. Sheep don't have curled horns"

Double D couldn't help himself. He just hated when people confused the two animals. Rams were his favorite animals so when people confused them with sheep, he couldn't help but correct them. Even when the people he were correcting were football players.

Rin, who closest to Double D, turned around to find him standing in the shadows with his head down and his arms crossed over one another against his chest. He was shaking slightly and his feet were turned into each other. Rin grinned mischievously and roughly pulled Double D by his arm into the middle of the three boys.

"Well well well, look what I found hiding in the shadows"

Jake laughed as he took Double D from Rin. He put his arm on Double D's head like he was a resting post. "Well it looks like the Nerd King 'imself!" Rin and Jake laughed rudely while Kevin just chuckled silently.

"So your highness, will you grace us with a look with you kingly eyes?" Rin mocked still laughing. Double D however did not look up. He kept his mouth shut and his head, which he lowered further, down. Rin didn't like this little bit of bravery from Double D. Jake, having a sense of what was coming, removed his arm from Double D's head and backed up some.

Rin got closer to Double D. He still laughed, but now it was more of an irritated chuckle. "I said to look at me"

Double D still refused.

Rin growled silently. He forcefully grabbed Double D's chin and pulled his face up to his. "Now listen here you little dipshit, when I say look at me you look, understand?"

Double D nodded quickly and fearfully, his eyes wide. Kevin took a small step in their direction. His body was tense and he had subconsciously balled his hands into tight fist. The only reason he stopped was because of Jake.

Jake watched with a nasty grin. He turned around only for a second when a figure appeared into the corner of his eye. The figure, as he discovered, was their coach. He was angrily pointing and waving his clipboard at Kevin. When Jake raised an eyebrow confused, the coach pointed to his watch and then to the field. Jake still confused for a moment, stood there and then he remembered. With his eyes wide and turned around and said, "Yo Kev!"

Kevin faced Jake finally realizing that he balled his fists, un-balled them. "What?" Kevin asked more roughly than he meant to.

Jake didn't notice. "Coach needs us, well more you, but we gotta go now!"

Kevin looked back at Rin who let go of Double D who was crumpled against the lockers. He looked fine but Kevin didn't like the way he was shivering.

"Kev man we need to go now!"

Jack grabbed Kevin's arm and hurriedly pulled him away. "What about Rin?" Kevin asked in a whisper.

"Coach don't need him for this"

Before Kevin could say anything else Jack pulled him to the field.

* * *

Rin watched them leave with a smug grin. His grin widened once they were out of his sight. He turned back to Double D the same grin on his face. With a loud bang he slapped his hand against the locker next to Double D. Double D jumped up surprised into the lustfully smug grin of Rin Walker.

Rin looked down at Double D who shivered fearfully in front of him. He chuckled. "Oh what's wrong Double Dork?" he cooed.

When Double D didn't answer, Rin just giggled lightly. He lifted his other hand and gently rubbed his hand against Double D's check. He instantly pulled away with a lustful grin when Double D pulled away from his touch.

"You're cute when you resist me"

Double D's eyes widened as he felt a hand grab his shoulder and lips press themselves against his neck. He stared at Rin as he watched the boy kiss his neck. Double D blushed heavily

"R-Rin…?" he asked surprised. "What are doing, I thought you lik-ugh!"

Rin, not gently, bite Double D's neck then looked back up at Double D. "You talk too much" he growled. He put his other hand in his pocket and leaned back slightly. He didn't even care that Double D shrank down underneath his gaze.

"So what if I like guys like I like girls. Guess I like 'em both the same. The team doesn't know so I'm good"

"W-what about S-Samantha? Double D asked quietly.

Rin chuckled. "We're done I guess now that I've gotten somethin' cuter" Ren grinned again. "And it helps that you're single, I mean no girl would _ever_ want you".

"_But I'm not single. I've got Kevin_" Double D thought, instead what he said was, "But what if I'm not ga-like boys like that?"

Rin leaned down very close to Double D, so much so Double D had to lean all the way back to the locker just to get a little space.

"Who cares" he declared smoothly. "I get what I want and what I want is you" He suddenly kissed Double D on the lips, pressing all of his weight onto him.

Double D squirmed trying to get away but Rin wouldn't let go. He pressed harder asking for entrance but Double D wouldn't let it happen. Ren growled and stamped his foot onto Double D's. Double D opened his mouth to say ow and that's when Rin took his chance. He first firmly sucked on Double D's tongue. Double D couldn't help but moan slightly as he felt so much like Kevin when he kissed him. Then Rin explored Double D's entire mouth before he pulled away, his cheeks red and breathing hard. There was a long line of salvia between them that Rin broke with a simple wipe across his lips.

He grinned and then put his hands in his pocket. "You enjoyed that didn't you Double Dork"

Double D shook his head no but Rin laughed unbelieving. "Whatever you say" He began to walk away but quickly stopped and looked around to Double D and winked blowing him a kiss. Then he continued on his way and was gone.

Double D slid down the lockers, crumpling to the floor. He brought his head to his knees and cried as he waited for Kevin.


	4. Time for a Date! - Exposure for a Party

"Dude you gotta come"

"I don't know man, it's so outta blue!"

Kevin sat shirtless on the locker room bench. He had his shirt beside him, but became distracted when Jake, who was already changed out, approached him about attending a party at the BMX Park that Saturday. He wanted to go and was going to go of course, but he loved to rile Jake up.

Jake held his hands up to his head. He shook his head and then suddenly flung his hands out to Kevin. With sad, pleading eyes he tried again.

"But Kev, come on! Everyone's gonna be there!" He began to count off his fingers naming everyone on the team as well as other people from school. Kevin mostly tuned out and started to put his shirt on. He had just stood up to pull it down when Jake named someone he had mostly forgotten about.

"Sarah is gonna be there and so is Nazz….." Jake stopped and pulled his hand behind his head scratching it as he put the other in his jean's pocket. He looked away from Kevin embarrassed.

"Ooh my bad man I didn't mean to..."

Kevin put his hand on Jake's shoulder. "Dude, its fine. Me and Nazz been over for a while now and I'm cool with her and she's cool with me"

Jake smiled. "Alright then but you're still comin' to the party. Rex is throwing it so you know it's gonna be awesome"

Kevin let go while he nodded "finally" convinced. "Alright fine I'll go"

Jake pumped a fist into the air and then quickly brought it down as his knee rose into the air. He let out a sharp triumphant _Yesss_!

"I'll see you later then." Jake stated in farewell. He put both hands in his pockets and walked off. Kevin watched him, the last one, finally leave and then put away the rest of his things: soap, washcloth, drying towel, deodorant, and lotion, in his locker. He balled up his uniform and threw it into the laundry basket by the door then left. He wore a small grin as he happily walked the empty hallway.

"Practice is over and hopefully this date will be able to make it up to him," Kevin whispered to himself as he walked the hallways to the door. "I even made him-"

Kevin came to the final hallway and where Double D was supposed to be, he wasn't there. Kevin became instantly worried. He backtracked to the science lab to find only an empty, dark room.

He went the chemistry lab.

Nothing.

Library.

Nada.

Kevin was almost sweating until he came back to the hallway near the front doors. He almost walked out when he stopped, slowly closing the door.

"Is that…is that crying?" Kevin looked around. At first he didn't see anything. Another look around proved him wrong. There hiding in the shadow of the lockers was a bent over Double D. His silhouette showed that he was shuddering, his head covered by his arms was placed in his knees.

Kevin walked over and bent down to him. All he did was place a hand on his head when Double D looked up and fiercely smacked his hand away. There was a defensive, scared, wildness to his dark eyes that made Kevin pull away with shock. He quickly shook it off and called out to Double D. Double D seemed to finally calm down enough and recognize who was in front of him. He really let the tears fall as he leaped into Kevin's arms causing Kevin to fall back a bit as Double D's weight pushed against him. Kevin wrapped his arms around Double D's shoulders and held him as the boy cried into his shirt.

They sat like that until Double D calmed down. He was no longer crying but there were still moments when he would shudder or jump like he was going to cry again. Kevin patiently waited until he was completely calmed down before picking Double D up bridal style. He carried him to his bike and put his helmet on him. Kevin sat down and waited until he felt the pressure of small hands wrap around him before revving up the bike and leaving the lot.

Kevin made sure to go slower this time so as to not upset Double D.

"_What could have made him upset like that_?" Kevin thought as he pulled up to stop sign. He waited for a blue ram to cross in front of him before going on. "_I hope the guys didn't ruff 'im up…_" He turned a corner and came onto an empty run down street. He silently rode past he the Kanker Sisters' place and for once they didn't pop out of their house like rabid bulldog vampires.

After passing, he rode a little further until he reached the empty lot of the abandoned Flea Market. Most of the roof was caved in and vines and wild grass grew everywhere inside and outside. As kids everyone used to come here and hang out usually to have campout parties but now it was forgotten. That now made it the perfect place for Kevin to set up his secret picnic date. He had set it up the day before with a surprise waiting for Double D once everything was in motion.

Kevin slowly jerked to a stop. He sat up stretching. "We're here Doub-?" Kevin looked back at Double D to find him sleeping soundly against his back. "_How do you even sleep with the sound of a motorcycle in your ears?_" Kevin thought with a smile.

With careful movements, Kevin slowly turned around on the bike and unstrapped Double D's helmet. He carefully lifted it only to have Double D's hat come with it. Loose wavy pitch black locks fell around Double D's face stopping just at his cheeks. Kevin blushed at the sleeping figure his face turning redder as the sleeping boy mumbled something unintelligible into his shirt. "_So cute!_"

Ignoring the tight feeling he was getting, Kevin quickly put the hat back on him and lifted Double D from the seat and placed him on his back. As if by instinct, Double D's legs wrapped themselves around Kevin's waist and his arms around Kevin's neck. After adjusting Double D's weight a bit to his stronger right side, Kevin carried Double D to the building.

* * *

"…mm…83….Kevin!"

Double D shot up with a blush covering his face in a deep red. He shook his head trying to clear away his dream managing to hit his head on some contraption hanging from the low ceiling in the process. Double D rubbed his head. He gave the object a closer inspection and it told him it was just an uncovered light bulb. He frowned a bit and stood causing a blanket to fall off of him. Double D picked up the blanket and investigated it. It was soft to the touch, red and knitted together by someone clearly unexperienced. Turning it over Double D found a paper note sown to the bottom. He flipped it up and read the sloppy writing a loud. "If your awake, come meet in the camp site in the back. Kevin. P.s. just follow the rams"

Double D grinned and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. Though long but to his relief it didn't drag behind him when he walked. He looked to ground and just as stated a small ram sticker with his hoof lifted in a high5 was plastered to the ground. Stepping over the happy ram, Double D followed more identical rams through short aisles which he discovered where incased with broke down store shelves. Curious, Double D looked up at a swinging sign. He sighed and continued on, his suspicions confirmed. "He brought me to the old flea market. Now the question is why?" More fascinated than before Double D about the mystery he followed the rams to a small area where that used to be a library.

Inside the first thing Double D noticed was the object that hung from the ceiling. It appeared to be some sort of makeshift chandelier made of Christmas lights and metal pieces haphazardly fused together. Grinning, Double D stood automatically recognizing the handiwork as Kevin's. "_Speaking of which where is he?_" Double D thought looking around more. He saw that the cracked walls held more white Christmas lights. A small plastic table was covered in a white sheet with a large picnic basket in the center. Going toward it, Double D suddenly stopped. He looked down seeing a light brown rug with fluffy rams suspended in mid-jump covered the floor where he stood on the crumbled floor.

While he studied the rug a figure appeared in the doorway. "You like the rug?"

Double D jumped. He spun around to the figure calming down once he realized it was Kevin. He put his hands to his hips and pursed his lips pouting. "Do you enjoy scaring me into heart attacks Kevin?"

Kevin chuckled as he walked in. "Sorry Double D"

Double D smiled rolling eyes and hugged Kevin. Kevin hugged back then gestured him to one side of the table. Double D sat on the rug while Kevin sat beside him.

"So I brought you here because I wanted to show you somethin'" Kevin stated. Double D raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh sorry, I meant to say I wanted to show you some_thing_" Double D smiled and let him continue. "Could you close your eyes it's a surprise"

Double D nodded closing his eyes. After making sure Double D really couldn't see anything, Kevin quickly grabbed the basket. He stood on his knees and opened the basket pulling something from it. He held the thing to his chest and turned to Double D.

"OK open"

Double D quickly opened his eyes and turned to Kevin, curious about his surprise and oh was he surprised. There sitting on Kevin's chest was a stuffed animal. The poor beast had a body of fluff and too much stuffing giving it the appearance of a puffy cloud on the verge of bursting. The legs were stubby and could barely be seen though you could see the dark brown rounded hooves. Two buttons were sown on some circular object which worked as the head. They were too far apart and different colors, the right green and the left yellow. The squished triangle nose was made of different shades of pink and sat awkwardly in the middle of the face. From it a simple black line of stitches went down a centimeter or two then split into two tiny curved lines forming a smile. A top the head, two overly stuffed horns curved around the face between tiny floppy ears. On the left side of the chest, or what could have been the chest, a large red quilted heart sunk into the white sea of fluffiness.

Kevin shifted awkwardly on his knees betraying his nervousness. Double D looked up from the creature and stared at Kevin.

"Did you make this?"

Too nervous to speak, Kevin simply gave a jerky nod.

Double D grinned and took the stuffed animal from Kevin, hugging it to his own chest. His smile widened "I love it Kevin. Thank you"

Kevin sighed happily as if a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. "You're welcome Little Ram"

Double D stared at Kevin for a moment then smiled giggling to himself.

Kevin looked down at Double D confused at the sudden fit of laughter but ultimately just ignored it. He reached under the sheet that hung over the table and pulled out a smaller basket. From it he pulled out plate with sandwich triangles covered in plastic wrap, a large bag of the original Lays potato chips, two plastic cups and bowels, and bottle of sparkling apple juice. Kevin removed the basket from off the table and placed the plate and chips in the center in the center. He put one cup and bowl in front of Double D then one on the other side of the table. He carefully poured the juice in Double D's cup until it was half full then did the same for himself. Kevin went over to a rocking chair in the corner of the room and offered the pillow on it to Double D. While Double D took it with a nod and sat on it with the ram in his lap, Kevin went to other side of the table and sat.

For a moment the two boys just sat staring at each other, peaceful smiles on their faces. When the silence wore on a bit too long it was Kevin that gave the start for them to begin eating. Each grabbed their own fill of sandwich halves, chips, and refills on their drinks all the while talking and laughing aimless about random conversation. Kevin mentioned the party and asked if Double D wanted to come but as expected Double D politely declined.

"Fine but another thing," Kevin said changing topics again.

"Hm?"

"What happened to you earlier? When I found you, you were hiding and had that look of terror on your face that you used to have when we were kids and I-" Kevin stopped suddenly and looked away from Double D ashamed.

Double D smiled sympathetically. He reached over and kissed Kevin's cheek then settled back into his seat. "That was the past and we were kids. It no longer bothers me"

Kevin grunted, unconvinced but let it go. "So what about earlier?" he asked turning back to Double D.

Double stayed silent for a usually long time before finally answering. "It's nothing important." He took a sip of his drink hoping Kevin would be satisfied but knew he really wasn't going to be.

"Not important? How could you say that's unimportant when someone was hurting you?!" Kevin shouted more hurt than upset about Double D's answer.

"It just was. Telling you about what he did will change nothing it will only make things worse"

"He? So it was someone on the team? Who was it, just tell me and I'll-"

"You'll do what!" Double D yelled. "If you do anything to him then how can you cover yourself or give reason without giving us up?"

Kevin shrank into himself; his fist balled in his lap, and stared at the floor. "I can't" he growled softly.

Double D took a deep breath trying to calm down. "You're right, you can't. I know you want to protect me and I'm grateful but to do that would raise suspicions we've been trying not to raise. At least not until we're ready to tell everyone about us"

"Yeah I know," he looked up at Double D his hard expression softening, "but you know I could give two shits about what everyone thinks so why don't we tell them? I'm sure all our friends would be ok with us, it's not like we're kids"

I'm not so sure but they're not the reason I don't want to say anything"

"Ok then who is it you're really hiding from then?"

Double D looked down at his ram and squeezed its stubby little hooves.

"Double D?" Kevin leaned to Double D who squeezed his ram's hooves harder. "Come on you can tell me?"

Double D sighed finally releasing the ram of his shackles. "I'm more afraid of word reaching your father than anything else"

Kevin frowned at the mention of his father. He began to pick at a loose string poking out of the sheet and shrugged. "My father wouldn't even care"

"Yes he would! I've seen the bruises on your arms and face that you claim come from accidents. I'm no fool you know. I know he's hitting you"

Kevin pulled at the string too hard causing the sheet to shift and the table to shake. "So what"

There was no use trying to continue the conversation so with a final shake of his head Double D let it go. He looked around the room on last time before settling on the mess of crumbs on the table. He took the plastic dishes and empty bag and bottle and threw them into the basket.

Kevin looked up to the sound of Double D shaking out the sheet, the ram standing on the bare table. He gave a small smile looking at his puffy creation. "One day, not now but one day" he mumbled.

Double D looked down. "One day what?" he asked folding the sheet in half again making it a small square.

Kevin grinned shaking his head, "nothing." He stood and picked up the basket, taking the neatly folded sheet from Double D and placing it on top of everything else. "Let's go"

Double D nodded and quickly grabbed his ram and the blanket which he draped over his arm.

The two walked silently back outside. They settled themselves on Kevin's motorcycle with the basket in front of Kevin and the ram and blanket in front of Double D.

Kevin revved the engine then off they went.

* * *

Rin stared lazily around the BMX shop where he worked for his father. The place wasn't boring but the constant rock and alternative music and the constant stream of skaters and motorcyclists became monotone. If it weren't for the party he was throwing on tomorrow, he would have left hours ago.

The bell above the door rang signaling a new customer. Rin looked over at the door to see who it was and to his surprise, Ed and Eddy walked through the door. While Rin was okay with Ed since learning that the tall boy could hold his own on a board he still loathed Eddy.

He waited until Ed went over to look at a new stock of skateboards with ninja designs before greeting Eddy. He looked over the counter with a cruel smirk and annoyance plainly showing on his face. "Alright dork, who gave you permission to come into my shop and completely make the price of the place go down"

Ignoring the snickers from the other customers at the insult, Eddy confidently sauntered up to the counter. He let one arm rest on the counter and leaned his weight against it while his other hand stayed firmly in his pocket. On his face, Eddy wore a sly grin.

"Now Listen up Rin, I know you're throwing a party this Saturday and" Eddy jabbed a thumb at his chest, "I want in"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "And how do even know I'm throwing party?"

Without even bothering to turn around, Eddy pointed his thumb at Ed. "Blabbermouth over there wouldn't shut up about it"

Rin rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "Ok so I'm throwing a party but there's a reason I didn't invite you." Rin lifted his pointer finger, "1 I don't let dorks into my parties unless their piñatas or serving my guests" he lifted his middle finger, "and two this is a BMX party. You can't even ride a board or ride a motorcycle. You dumbass can't even stay on a bike without falling off or screaming like a bitch when going down a hill"

Eddy held his composure but his hand crumpled into a fist inside his pocket. "I was aware Walker." His fist loosened while watching Rin tense up at the mention of his last name used in a way that people address his father. "Anyway, I'm not gonna say you're wrong but I have something that you might like and change your mind"

Rin grunted unconvinced.

Eddy's grin grew slyer. He leaned in closer to Rin, standing on his tiptoes to do so. He lowered his voice so only Rin could here. "Once you see this, I'm positive you'll want to use it to your own advantage"

Rin raised his eyebrows but that was the only indication that he was interested in Eddy's offer. Rin leaned down to Eddy and lowered his voice as well. "Alright shorty, show me whatcha got and you better not waste my time"

Eddy simply chuckled to himself and lowered to the ground while Rin walked over to the side of the counter where the employ door was and unlatched it, catching the swinging door before it could hit him. He stepped down the single short step, latched the door back, and then called over to another employee, a young teen girl named Anglia. She hurriedly finished helping another customer find new wheels for his skateboard then skipped over to Rin.

"Yes Rin-sama?"

Rin groaned. "You seriously need to stop calling me that. I'm not one of your weird Japanese cartoon characters"

"It's called anime" Anglia huffed.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I need you watch the counter for a bit" Rin told her already walking away with Eddy.

Anglia grinned and happily jumped over the door to the inside of the counter. She waved at Rin just as he closing the door. "Be back soon, Rin-sama!"

Rin growled under his breath as he calmly slammed the door shut. He led Eddy a little ways from the shop and closer to the BMX park. He leaned against the entrance gate with his arms folded against his chest and pulled on his sweatshirt hood.

Eddy stood next to him and pulled out the little video-screen from his deep jean pockets. After turning it on he quickly gave it to Rin. The video he took earlier that day was still paused from his last view. "Here"

Rin looked skeptically down at the blurred image of what looked like a room. He gave Eddy a sidelong glance then then pressed the play button on the bottom of the screen. At first there was nothing but an empty bedroom. There was a door squeaking open then clicking closed and suddenly Kevin appeared on screen.

Rin brought the screen closer to his face while Eddy watched him from the corner of his eye, a small told-you-so grin on his face.

Rin stayed steadily focused as he watched Double D appear on screen and then the exchange between him and Kevin. On the outside he stayed calmed while giving the screen back and allowing Eddy into his party. He waited until Eddy was out of earshot before saying, "So Kevin and my Double Dork huh?"

A dark shadow settled over his eyes while cruel grin settled onto his lips. "I will have fun with this"


	5. Morning Routines - Jake Cristin

It was Saturday morning and Double D was still laid up in bed.

He and Kevin stayed up till the early morning watching movies and just enjoying each other company. Somewhere around the middle of one of Kevin's movies – Ghost Rider – Double D had fallen asleep. With a silent smirk, Kevin carried Double D to bed.

Double D yawned again and looked at his clock on his small bedside dresser. The golden pixel numbers read 7:56 with a.m. written out in tiny pixels at the bottom left corner. Groaning, Double D rolled onto his back and slowly sat up causing a bulk of his hair falling into his eyes. He swept most of it back, but still his bangs would stay stubbornly put on his eyes so he let them be.

Stretching his arms above his head, Double D yawned one last time then swept away his blanket. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and fumbled into his white ram slippers. With a small hop from the bed, Double D shuffled out of his room and into the bathroom.

Thus began his morning routine.

* * *

Kevin gave the weight one final push before placing the 200lb barbell back in its place on the nooks of his weightlifter. He sat up and let his head hang while he huffed trying to gather his breath. When his breathing was at least manageable, Kevin stood and grabbed his towel from off the stairwell railing and wiped his face then let the towel sit on his neck though sweat still glistened off his exposed chest and arms.

He slowly walked over to his phone and checked the time. 8:05am glowed on the screen in front of the football lock screen wallpaper.

Kevin glided his finger across the screen and the password screen took over the wallpaper. Kevin quickly typed his password in and went straight to his messages. There was a new message from Jake reminding him about the party but the rest of the contacts stayed dulled from already read messages. Kevin scrolled down to Double D's name – nicknamed Little Ram in his phone. He let his finger hover over the dull contact while he contemplated whether texting him or not. He didn't think for long and pressed on the contact opening the long stream of messages. The keyboard instantly popped up and Kevin swiped across the letters.

_Morning_

_His phone binged through the speakers quieting the music that transferred from his phone to the speakers through an oxcord._

_Morning :)_

_What are doing?_

_At the moment, I'm sitting on my bed in a towel texting you_

Kevin felt heat flare up his back and to his cheeks.

_Can I see?_

_Wh-what?! N-no! No! No!_

He chuckled at Double D's flustered response then unplugged the oxcord forcing the music to pause as the room becomes suddenly quiet.

_XD ;p_

Kevin pocketed his phone and made his way to the short staircase. He leapt up the first two steps when his father appeared in the doorway. Sweat clung to the off-white sleeveless t-shirt he wore while the rest flowed slowly down his muscular arms, skirting around the dark navy blue HRM strapped there. He held a half drunken water bottle held against his chest while another sat in the crook if his elbow. In his hand were two apples and two small bags of Chex trail mix – one honey-nut and another chocolate.

Kevin bounded up the last three stairs and pushed past his father without another glance. He rounded the corner to the kitchen and yanked open the fridge scanning its contents. He opened one of the lower drawers and picked up an orange, weighed it his hand, then put it back and grabbed a large vine of grapes instead. He grabbed one of the chilled waters making sure to his fingers don't brush against the beer bottles that sit on the self then closed the fridge door to see his father placing the full water bottle, the chocolate mix, and an apple on the counter. His red eyes looked tired as he ran his free hand through his spikey red hair – which is two shades darker than Kevin's – and back over his face across to the stubble on his chin. He rubs his hand there while staring at Kevin before letting his hand rest at his side. He opened his mouth to say something but Kevin's already walking past him to their small dining-room and to the clustered living-room.

"Kev I'm sor-"

"It's fine, I'm healed so don't worry" Kevin holds up his right arm which was still slightly discolored from the recent cast.

He crossed the dining-room and hurriedly turned on the TV before his father had a chance to respond. He let old reruns of Criminal Minds and Bluebloods play on ion while he ate his snack. There was a bump on the other side of the couch as Kevin's father plopped onto the couch, a beer in hand already opened. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his father chug the liquid, scrunching his nose at the acidic alcohol smell. At buzz from his pocket saves him from having to watch any longer.

Kevin dug out his cell and small picture of Jake appeared on the screen. It was the picture from when the two first met. Jake had stolen Kevin's phone and wrapped his arm around Kevin's shoulders snapping a selfie in front of the flag pole outside the school. Jake smiled this huge cheesy grin while Kevin was still caught off-guard from his phone being stolen. Standing up, Kevin walked outside while he pressed the green answer button and put the phone to his ear. He leaned against the porch railing.

"What up?

"_Dude, where are you?!_"

Kevin just squinted his eye and moved the phone away a bit while Jake yelled then put it back. "I'm at home, why?"

Kevin listened to Jake groan. "_You're supposed_ to meet me at my house in 5min douchebag"

Kevin raised an eyebrow "I am?"

"Didn't you read my text?"

"Uh, no, not really"

"What the fuck dude! If you weren't such a lazy asshead you would've seen my text and been on your way here by now"

Kevin couldn't help but grin at the insult. "Well if you'll shut up, then I'll be there soon"

"Fine asshead but be quick"

Kevin snickered at the lighthearted warning then hung up and made his way back into the house. His father still sat in where Kevin last saw him except there was another bottle in his hand a case by his feet. Kevin sighed and made his way to his room down in the basement. He pulled off his gym shorts and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a white shirt – Yolo was written in a bolded black on the front. After lacing up his shoes, putting his cell in his pocket and throwing on his cap, Kevin raced up the stairs. He crossed the living room and walked opened the door.

"Where ya goin' Kev?" came the already tipsy sound of his father.

"Out"

And with that Kevin slammed the door and leaped over the porch. He raced to the backyard and grabbed his bike from behind the bushes and pulled off the camouflaged tarp. He revved the bike once then rode off to Jake's.

* * *

When Kevin pulled into Jake's driveway 20min. later, Jake was bent over his dog Eeyore – a sappy two year old bloodhound with sleepy red rimmed eyes, light grey fur with darker matching eyes, and endless amounts of energy. Eeyore's chest was low to ground as his eyes followed the squeaking dog toy in Jake's hand. He barked once then raced after the toy as Jake threw it across his large yard. The smell of grass and the piles of green fluff Eeyore kicked up meant the yard had been recently cut.

Kevin parked his bike behind Jake's sliver Dodge Toyota then made his over to Jake. Jake looked over and smiled. His hand was out ready for Kevin to grab and pull him into a one handed hug right as Eeyore returned. He dropped the toy at Kevin's feet and barked happily a few times demanding attention. Kevin grinned and squatted down and rubbed Eeyore between his ears.

"So why the rush?" Kevin asked looking up at Jake since Eeyore seemed to whimper every time he tried to move his hand away.

"I was hoping we could get to Rin's before the hoard of teenage hormones gets there," Jake answered with a grin.

"You know we are part of those hormones right?" Kevin said with a chuckle as Eeyore rolled onto his back so Kevin can scratch his belly better.

Jake rolled his eyes saying "You totally spoil him every time you come over. One minute he's as tough and quick as me but as soon as you're here, he becomes a spoiled lapdog."

"Does that mean I have the same effect on you too?" Kevin asked with a sly smirk standing now.

He laughed when Jake's cheeks and tip of his ears flushed red face and punched him in the arm. "Not funny Kevin! It was one time!"

Kevin rubbed his arm where Jake punched him. His arm was beginning to tingle. "Oh but you enjoyed it didn't you? Being my lap dog for a day"

Jake's face turned an even brighter shade of red. He picked up the toy and threw it hard. "Just shut up asshead."

Kevin just laughed. He put his hands in his pockets and looked over to where Eeyore ran off. "Did I ever tell you thanks"

"For what?" Jake looked away from Eeyore and looked over at Kevin.

"For not judging me"

Jake waved his hand as if waving away a fly "Oh that. It's no problem dude. Why should I care about who you like? As long as you keep winning us home games and you're not a total douche," he punched Kevin lightly, "I don't really care."

Kevin grinned. He thought about hugging Jake but instead he said, "So how'd that maid outfit feel with the dog ears and tail?"

"I'm going to kill you Kevin!"

After a comedic beat down in which Eeyore retuned and sat watching wagging his tail and barking encouragement, Kevin was left with messed up hair and dirtied clothes. He stood straightening his hair and clothes while Jake took Eeyore inside. By the time he returned, Kevin was already in the process of moving his bike into the garage.

Jake unlocked the doors and hopped in. After making sure the garage door was closed, Kevin made his way to the truck and jumped in. Jake pulled out the driveway and Kevin tuned on the radio to 98.9 the Rock. The boys jammed out to the "Sunshine" by Gorillaz, Breaking Benjamin's "Diary of Jane" and Linkin Park's "Numb" before Jake hooked his oxcord up to his phone.

Kevin just stared at Jake with that "you're kidding me" glare when the first song to come up is "Resonance" by T.M Revolution.

Jake just glanced back and grinned. "Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune wo sasu nara  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka"


	6. At Rin's House

When the boys arrived at Rin's house they couldn't help but stare marveled by it as Jake pulled into the large, smooth stone driveway.

Rin lived in one of those mansion houses that weren't really mansions. It was a large three stories with a wrap-around porch. Columns held up the dark shingled roof. The walls were smooth except for a few small vines creeping up from the gardens that sat on both sides of the stone steps. A pathway was lined with automatic lawn lights stuck in the ground.

Kevin was the first to notice Rin. He wore jeans and a black jacket. From the way his hair was parted, Kevin could tell he was listening to music though his Monstercat headphones. He was carrying a box filled with plastic cups and plates headed to the stone steps.

Jake put the car in park then turned it off, pulling out the key. He and Kevin jumped out and slammed the doors shut. Rin paused. He turned his head to the sound to see Kevin and Jake coming his way. He grinned and quickly pulled off his headphones letting them rest on his neck while the music still played silently, the bass of the Skrillex's "Dirty Vibe" thumped against his neck. He waited until they were on before saying hey.

Both boys greeted back with hey and what's up and fist bumps to Rin.

"So what are you guys doin' here so early?" Rin asked looking over his shoulder as he led Kevin and Jake up the stairs. He handed Kevin the box and pulled out his keys from his jacket pocket. Rin fiddled with the lock for a moment before it clicked unlocked. "The party's not for another couple of hours when the park's open" He pushed open the door then took back the box and walked inside.

"Jake wanted to get here early" Kevin answered as he followed Rin inside. Jake just put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

Rin smiled shaking his head slightly then set the box on the floor by his couch. A brown and orange speckled tabby with white tipped ears overfilled with short tufts and white tipped tail yawned sleepily at the boys. It waited until Rin sat down then jumped down from its spot on the top on the couch and into his lap. It eyes closed to slits watching the new comers with guarded interest.

Jake absent-mindedly sat beside Rin as he stared at the cat in Rin's lap while Kevin sat on the arm of the couch. Rin picked up the remote from the glass coffee table and turned on the TV.

"_Adventure Time! Come on grab your friends, we'll go to very dist…_" He quickly changed the channel turning it to TBS where Wipeout was playing. Before the contestant – a short girl with short dirty blond covered in mud – fell off the second of the slippery red balls Rin changed the channel back to Adventure Time. He finally glanced at Jake who kept glancing back and forth from the TV to the tabby with a curious glare from the corner of his eye and smirked then turned back to the TV.

"His name's Chestnut. Pop's got him a few weeks ago for Alex but he doesn't like her very much" Rin chuckled. "Keeps scratching her" Chestnut flicked his tail once in agreeing.

Jake grinned. He reached out his hand and then paused at the tabby's side. "Can I pet him?"

Before he could answer, Chestnut suddenly jumped up from Rin's lap and landed into Jake's. He purred deeply soon napping again. When Jake looked at Rin surprised, he just shrugged uncaring so Jake began lightly scratching the tabby's neck happily.

For a while the boys just watched TV quietly – Jake mainly focused on scratching Chestnut's neck and belly and playing with his pads when the tabby allowed – then Rin looked over at Kevin from the corner of his eye. He watched the way his chest moved beneath his shirt and how his two-strand bangs casted a light shadow over his red eyes. Rin let his gaze fall on the Kevin's black tennis shoe with white soles as he let the heel bounce off the cream colored couch. It must have seemed like he was in deep thought because when Kevin called his name he jumped.

"What's up?" he asked quickly.

"You were in space dude, you ok?" Kevin asked one of his eyebrows rose in questioning concern.

Rin smiled. "I'm ok. Was just thinkin' about the party" he answered not completely lying. He was thinking just not about the party, more about how Kevin could be dating a weak dipshit like Double D – his Double D. Rin purposely hesitated before continuing, "But there is somethin' you could help me with. Jake's too busy with the cat to even bother asking." He gave a small grin nodding his head in Jake's direction who was now massaging Chestnut's left back paw.

Kevin laughed. He hopped off the arm of the couch and waited until Rin was up before stepping away. Rin quickly gained a lead on Kevin as he took him to his bedroom.

Rin waited by the door as Kevin stepped inside his large bedroom. He closed the door and locked it with a quiet _click_.

Kevin sat on the bed and looked around. The floor was covered in a dark colored carpet that fit in nicely with the dark forest green walls. Everything from the tall dresser – fit snugly into a corner, its brass handles shinning – to the bedside table – the drawer underneath suggested at it also working as a small drawer – to the bed frame and open sliding closet door were different shades of Mahogany. It looked as though the forest left and decided to nest in Rin's room, or at least the colors did. The only sign of plant-life in Rin's room were leaves etched into blanket.

Kevin tensed when the bed sagged beside him. While admiring Rin's room he forgot that Rin invited him here in the first place. Kevin noticed the way Rin's shoulders sagged in his slumped over form. He frowned. "What's wrong dude?"

Rin sighed. "Someone took something from me. Something very important" He kept his eyes glued to the ground to keep the deadly smirk from Kevin who cursed and shifted himself to face Rin better.

"What was it?"

"More like _who_ was it is the question" Rin sighed heavily and slumped over more to add effect to his sad act.

"Damn man. I'm sorry to hear that."

"_I bet_" Rin thought with a sneer while he nodded solemnly.

Kevin wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders. "Don't worry dude, we'll beat the shit out of the dude who took Sam from ya" He grinned but let it fall when he looked at Rin who was still slumped over. From the way he shook, Kevin thought he was crying. It was what Rin said next that he realized too late that he wasn't.

"We is the wrong word for who will the beat the shit out of who." When Rin finally looked up there was a smirk on his lips and an evil-intentioned glint in his forest green eyes. Kevin didn't even time to react before a hard punch to the stomach laid him on the bed unable to even gasp for breath. The feeling of pain in his wrists sent the air rushing back as he sucked in as much as possible to hold down the grunts of pain he suddenly felt. When Kevin opened his eyes again, Rin was there his face way too close to his for comfort.

Rin grinned at the way Kevin squirmed beneath his tight grasp. With his nails biting into the flesh on Kevin's wrists, there was no way Kevin was going to escape without bleeding especially since his nail were right over a major vain. Kevin knew it too but that didn't stop him from glaring to hide the pain of betrayal.

"Oh look at you; it seems you lost your breath"

Kevin bit back the urge to growl and instead said, "Quit the bull Rin and"

"Tell you why I just punched you breathless" Rin interrupted as if finishing a line from a movie he's seen a hundred times before. "Would you believe me if I told you it's because I thought I saw a fly?"

At Kevin silent glare Rin snorted. "Thought not. Oh well if you must know it's because you stole something very precious from me" The grip on Kevin's wrist's tightened.

Kevin hissed. "What could have I stolen from you?"

"Oh I think you know" Rin growled with a smirk. "It's got dark eyes and always the same dumb black hat"

"Double D" Kevin whispered without meaning to.

"That's right" Rin sneered.

It only took moments for Kevin to connect his earlier moments with Double D from the day before to what was happening now for him to make the connection. His eyes widened then suddenly narrowed. "It was you. You were the one who hurt him" Kevin hissed.

Rin laughed. "More like entertained him" he narrowed his eyes and smirked, "though why's it matter you"

Kevin opened his mouth but quickly closed it biting his tongue in the process.

Rin chuckled. "No need to explain I already know about you and the dork" Before Kevin could ask how Rin was continuing on. "The little dork's 'friend', the short one showed me everything from his little spy camera." Kevin's face darkened with anger which only caused Rin to laugh more. "But anyway the only thing I have to say is" Rin's voice suddenly became deathly serious, "Stay away from the dork. He's my new toy and I won't have you getting your gritty fingers all over him. Got it?"

Kevin simply narrowed his eyes. "Touch him and I will-"

"You'll do what?" Rin's voice was back to its mocking state. "I've got all the evidence. All I gotta do is show it to everybody. Hell, I could just whisper some shit and your life is over!" He laughed his grip finally loosening some. It was just enough for Kevin though. He tore his left wrist from Rin and pushed him off then scrambled back rubbing his wrists. Rin just smirked unfazed.

"That's my warning and ya better use it." He walked to the door unlocking it and opened it. "There are some bandages in my bathroom just across the hall" Rin said as he left, sounding normal and not the mocking devil he was moments before.

Kevin waited until he heard fading steps before he rushed off the bathroom. Quickly finding the bandages, Kevin inspected the damage. His wrists held nasty red welts where Rin's nails embedded themselves. There was no blood but it still hurt like hell! Clicking his tongue, Kevin quickly wrapped the bandages around his wrists. He put away the bandages and left the bathroom with his hands in his pockets and a new simmering anger…at Rin Walker.

* * *

For the rest of day Jake and Kevin helped Rin set up for the party. Rin's older sister, Alex, set up the nacho bar on two long tables pushed together in the dinning-room while Jake flirted with her. His efforts received him face covered in sour cream. Afterwards there was a brief battle of rock-paper-scissors, Jake set up a playlist while Kevin rode with Rin and to go clean up the BMX Park.

Kevin kept a close eye Rin throughout the entire process. He smiled and made cocky jokes as if what happened in his bedroom never happened. For a moment, when Rin caught him before he could slip in one of the halfpipes, Kevin forgot himself. However the pain that came from Rin pulling on his wrist and the blood that soaked the bandages reminded him real quick.

Pulling away from Rin, Kevin went back to sweeping. Rin looked hurt for a second then smirked. He sighed leaning on his on broom. "You can't hate me forever"

Kevin didn't respond and kept sweeping.

"And besides if you're really that pissed off, I'll give you back your toy. I can't promise it'll be in the same condition though" Rin grinned as he watched Kevin tense up and turn his back to him. He let his eyes travel Kevin's body again and licked his lips. _"Hm…Maybe I'll have two toys instead"_

* * *

At 5:30pm the Walker house was sparkling. The scent of dozens of chocolate brownies, mounds of melted cheese and cooked meat staying warm in large crockpot, and freshly toasted tortilla chips filled the house.

Alex, dressed ready and packed for an all-night party then a sleepover later at who knows what time, hounded Rin about rules before she quickly left at the annoyed honks of her friends calling. Jake went back to playing with Chestnut and the other two watched TV – meaning Kevin watched TV and Rin watched Kevin turning back before Kevin could catch him.

When Chestnut was done with attention for the day, he jumped from Jake's lap and wandered off into the depths of the house. Jake sighed sadly and finally tuned into the TV. He suddenly looked over at Rin, who was completely relaxed, then at Kevin whose muscles were tense. His foot twitched in jerky movements that worried Jake. Jake reached over to Kevin but suddenly stopped short. Something red poked through a gap between Kevin's sleeve and wrist. Now he was really worried.

Staying as calm as he could, Jake stood. He pretended to stretch and then yawned. "I'm goin' to go piss" Jake said when Rin looked his way. Rin pointed in the direction of the hallway and Jake smiled. As he passed Kevin, Jake pushed right into him making Kevin teeter and grip the couch. Jake saw his face suddenly clench in pain but it soon cleared away as he walked past. "Aw man, sorry about that," Jake laughed nervously. "You know I can be clumsy little fuck-up." Jake scratched the back of his head while simultaneously pointing to the hallway. He walked to the hallway Rin pointed at and waited further in hoping Kevin got his signal.

His prayers were answered a few minutes later when Kevin appeared in the dim hallway. He leaned against the wall opposite of Jake with his hands in his pockets. "What's up?"

Jake got straight to the point. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Kevin's face darkened for a moment. His face cleared and he stared at a wall space just a bit past Jake. "It's nothin' important"

"Liar" Jake crossed his arms.

"Not lyin'. It just ain't important. I fell and hurt myself." Kevin knew he failed at trying to get his friend to leave to the problem alone when Jake narrowed his eyes and blocked his path to leave. Kevin sighed and smiled. "There's just no convincing you is there?"

Jake stayed stone still. Eyes still narrowed and arms crossed.

Kevin sighed deeper this time. He quietly told Jake everything that had happened in Rin's room and then his offer while they were cleaning. He watched Jake's face the whole time. He was surprised that Jake's face didn't change once, just a simple twitch of his eyebrow that showed he was pissed off. When Kevin finished, Jake walked back to the living room. Kevin followed surprised to watch Jake fake his usual happy-go-lucky persona and talk to Rin like he knew nothing.

Around 45 minutes later, Jake faked a call and convinced Rin that he and Kevin needed to go and check on a sick Eeyore. They sped off in Jake's truck making the bogus emergency look even more real. Once they reached their real destination, a Quick Trip about 15 minutes away from Jake's house, Jake let out his real emotion. He punched the steering wheel and then cursed when he pulled away with stinging knuckles. Kevin just watched laughing as he sipped on his Coca-Cola freezeie.

"Dude calm down"

Jake still cursed as he nursed his stinging hand. "How can I calm down after what you told me?!"

Kevin stuck his Big Q drink cup in his cup holder. "But it's not your problem, nor will it be Double D's, so don't you fuckin' tell him"

Jake sighed exasperated. He turned to Kevin and said, "What's your problem is my problem, that's how friendships work asshead".

Kevin stared at Jake speechless. He suddenly smiled and held out his hand balled into a fist. Jake smiled and fist bumped Kevin with his bad hand. As he did though, he pulled away with a new string of curses that made Kevin laugh again.


	7. A Deal with the Devil

**a/n: sorry for the late update but you know how it goes when you sick for like two weeks *_small laugh_***

**Kaaay...see you later *_waves*_**

* * *

Double D left the library with three new books to his chest.

The day had gone pretty well since talking to Kevin earlier. He'd bought a muffin and a simple creamy latte then hung out with Ed and Eddy for a few hours before heading to the library.

With his nose deep into one of his books already, Double D bumped into someone promptly dropping his books in the process.

Flustered Double D scrambled to pick up his books. "Ah! I'm sorry."

The stranger chuckled lightly. "It's cool"

Double D froze when he looked up and saw the stranger he ran into. Rin Walker stood before him in khakis and a V-neck camo with his hair in a ponytail looking as nonchalant as usual.

Double D stepped back his books held close.

Rin frowned, "Don't look so scared. I just came to talk."

Double D raised an eyebrow his curiosity peeked a bit. "About?"

Rin gestured to a small time ice-cream shop across the street with tables outside. Only one or two were filled. He smiled and walked that way knowing that Double D would follow behind. Rin stopped at an empty table that was closest to the sidewalk and gestured for Double D to sit. More curious than concerned, Double D did as he was told.

He was back into his book before Rin was gone two minutes.

When Rin did return, he carried two small but wide plastic bowls and mini spoons. One was filled with vanilla topped with peanut crumbles and fudge syrup. The other contained chocolate with whipped cream and a small strawberry on top. Rin sat the chocolate in front of Double then pulled out the cushioned wire framed chair for himself and sat. Double D stared over his book at the ice-cream as though it were a snake and he was unsure whether it was poisonous or not. He glanced at Rin who was blissfully enjoying his vanilla and weighed his options. Putting the book down Double D took a small bite but kept his eyes trained on Rin.

The two ate in a quiet and peaceful scene. While Rin enjoyed his treat, Double D began to let his thoughts wander where they landed in their usual destination, Kevin. When he finished his treat Rin pushed the bowel away and let the spoon sit on his tongue. He crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down.

"So you and Kevin huh?"

Double D nearly choked. He coughed for a moment then stared at Rin unbelieving. "M-me an-and Kevin?!" Double D stuttered. "I don't- I don't know what you're talking about."

Rin smiled innocently, snickering. "It's fine. No need to lie, I already know. Should've just told me back then," Double D began to relax but then, "not that that would've changed anything." Rin glowered up at Double D with cold, uncaring eyes while his grin stayed plastered on his lips. "You see, I don't really give a damn about whatever you think you and that pathetic excess for a football player Kevin have." Rin sat up, "I've already claimed you as mine, and I always get what I want."

Double D swallowed down his fear. He folded his hands on top is book and watched a stray ginger hair to keep away from Rin's eyes. "If you know so much already and claim to have a hold over me, then what is it that you want Rin?"

"You're the smart one, you tell me Nerd King"

Double D thought for a moment then his eyes widened. "Don't you dare think about hurting him!"

Rin leaned across the table "Or you'll do what? You forget who controls what around here. All I have to do is spread a little rumor that the school's star football player that everyone loves is actually the gayest mothafucka in the world who's dating the dorkiest nerd in school"

Double D's entire body tensed up with fear. "You wouldn't dare…"

Rin grinned. "Try me"

Double D began to fidget. "_What do I do?!_" He clamped his clammy hands together and began to wring them together. "_I can't let Rin do this, there has to be something I can do. Wait a moment…_"He suddenly became completely still. "_Rin claims me as his, so what if.._"

He loosely crossed his arms on top of his books. "What if I become your plaything?"

"What?" Rin asked taken aback – which he only showed through widened eyes.

"You heard me. I become your plaything, like a dog. I come at your beck and call do as you say. In return you'll leave Kevin alone. Do we have a deal" Double D gathered just enough courage to look Rin his green eyes.

For a moment Rin stayed surprised then he smiled that innocent smile that only made him seem cruel to Double D.

"You are an unsuspecting one for sure." Rin stood up. "Fine we have a deal." He extended his hand to Double D who stood and grasped Rin's hand. Rin slid his hand away and into his pocket. "Alright Double Dork, as my first order I want you at my house and to get there by my car." He grinned then walked away leaving Double D to clean up before he followed Rin to his car, a shiny black 2016 Camaro.

Double D buckled himself into the passenger side with his books in his lap. He kept his eyes glued to the passing scenery while his mind kept repeating the same message, "_Now I'm the one protecting Kevin_".

The drive wasn't too long although the sun was beginning to move to the horizon. Double D watched as a large house, Rin's presumably, loomed closer. Double D scrambled from the car as Rin got out slamming his door shut. Following quickly behind, Double D was led into the house where a buffet was recently set up. The house smelled wonderful and the food looked delicious yet Rin didn't stop. He led Double D up a long spiral staircase then stopped at a room farthest down a family picture decorated hallway. Rin opened the door and pushed Double D inside. The room was painted a soft purple with and followed a rainbow ocean in the summer theme.

"Sit" Rin ordered pointing to a wide circular bed. He turned to a double door closet and threw open the doors. After rummaging for a while, he pulled out a powder blue skirt and tossed it to Double D who caught it clumsily. Rin then rushed over to a tall white dresser and went through the draws until he found a thin-strapped flower patterned shirt. He walked over to Double D and threw the shirt in his lap. "Put them on"

Double D looked at the clothes puzzled. "But these are a female's clothes."

"Well you are my bitch," Rin sneered.

Double D sighed begrudgingly. He looked down at the clothes then at Rin awkwardly. Rin stared confused for a moment then laughed. "Did you want me to leave?" Instead he leaned against the wall.

Gulping down his pride, Double D stood up from the bed and began to undress himself. He shakily slid the shirt over his thin frame. It surprisingly fit well. Double D unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and shimmied them off. He pulled on the skirt which sat nicely on his waist. He straightened the clothing then looked at Rin. He cocked his head with a confused grin. Rin stood facing the window with his hand over his cheeks although it failed to cover the deep red of his ear.

"_He's actually kind of cute_" Chuckling, Double D clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. "I'm finished"

Rin slowly turned. He coughed once then thrust his hands in pockets pretending as if he weren't just recovering from a nose bleed. "I see…Alex's clothes fit well. Not surprising really since both of you are just like walking sticks". Rin walked past Double D to the door beckoning for Double D to follow.

The rest of the day up to Rin's drunkenness in which Double D was shitlessly beaten goes as follows: Rin leads Double D back downstairs. He forces Double D to do many simple chores; cooking Rin's lunch, cleaning the kitchen, cleaning up after Rin – things of that sort. Yet as time went on and there was less to do, Rin allowed Double D to rest by watching television with him. Double D first attempted to sit on the other side of the couch but as he passes Rin, he is surprised as Rin pulls him down into his lap. Double D squeaks causing Rin to blush. As the two watch TV, Double D turned into his usual analytical self, wiggling and bouncing in Rin's lap as he fanboyed. This causes Rin to become excited. Unable to take anymore bouncing and wiggling Rin turns Double D around and kisses him. Double D pushed himself away from Rin bumping his head when he falls to the floor. Double D, rubbing his head from the fall, apologized to Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin but I can't. Not with you"

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Rin stared after Double D hurt then confused then he stood angered. That unmistakable cold glare with that demonic smirk retuned. "Did you forget our deal? The deal you little dipshit made. Remember? You are _MY_ plaything" he stepped to Double D "_MY _dog," he snaked an arm around a flinching Double D's waist "my bitch" Rin forced himself onto Double D. He pushed himself against Double D more as Double D tried to push himself away. Rin pushed even harder even as Double D punched and pushed and scratched and bite at his body. It was when Double D managed to get a deep scratch on the right side of Rin's neck. Rin jumped away hissing. Blood dripped slowly between his fingers.

"You little FUCKER! Forget this shit! I am DONE with this deal. You can forget about protecting that little pathetic fucker!"

A very flustered Double D waved his hands quickly. "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He tried getting close to Rin but was slapped back to the floor. With tears building in the corners Double D held his hand to the red mark on his cheek. "Please don't expose him. You can…you can do it to me. Expose me. I'm begging you, please"

Rin looked down at Double D and pulled away his hand. "I'll think about" he growled. Rin turned his back to Double D. "Clean yourself up. The party starts up and I don't want you to look like shit"

With that the guests arrived minutes later and then Kevin and Jake arrived…


	8. AII: At Jake's House

When Kevin and Jake returned – after going to Jake's first to get Kevin's arm properly wrapped – there were already cars and trucks parked around the house. Music blasted through the bright windows while shadows danced. Jake parked his truck behind a blue Jeep Landover and the two quickly got out. Jake stopped Kevin and gave him once over taking special notice of his wrist.

Kevin pulled his arm away nervously. "I'm fine. Now let's just go" He walked ahead while Jake followed behind sighing.

Jake caught up just as the door opened. The bright light cut through the softly lit outside with its sharpness causing Kevin and Jake to squint. They blinked a few times getting used to the light and saw their greeter. Rin had changed his entire wardrobe. He wore a khaki pants that were baggy at the legs but fit snuggly on his waist. His black shirt was replaced with a simple V-neck camo shirt and a silver dragon necklace hung low on his neck. His long ginger hair was purposely messy yet neatly pulled back into a loose ponytail.

He smiled wide raising his red solo cup. "What's up fellas? Dog wasn't too bad was he?" Jake put on his most convincing grin and pushed Kevin through the door as Rin stepped aside.

"Nah he's cool, I just got myself lost that's all. All these bitch-I mean _rich_ people houses look the same at night" Jake pushed Kevin through the crowd before Rin could respond. He led Kevin to a thicker bit of the crowd.

Kevin snickered loudly into his chest. "Dude like what the fuck was that?! Hahaha!" Small tears formed in his eyes and Kevin quickly wiped them away.

"Shut up" Jake was frowning again. He looked over the crowd keeping an eye out for Rin. He didn't spot the ginger-headed host but did spot the drinks. "Kev I'm gonna go get somethin' to drink. You want somethin'?"

Kevin shook his head no. Shrugging, Jake put his hands in his pockets and walked off leaving Kevin to mingle and wander. Despite what happened with Rin, Kevin and Jake actually had some fun. They drank punch – which had been spiked later on so Kevin just drank water, ate, and talked. They joked around with other students and Jake even won a roasting match against Magi, a raven haired smart-mouthed, quick-witted skater girl who was a bit thicker than most but still had a body that every guy wanted to touch.

Around 10 or so, Rin announced that the party would be moved to the BMX Park. Guys and gals streamed out of the house and jumped into each other's cars and rushing off to the park. Jake and Kevin rode together while Nazz and Sarah and her boyfriend rode in the back of the truck.

At the park just about everyone was on a skateboard or a bike. There were a few on scooters but no one really gave a fuck because no one else knew how to 360's on a scooter off a half-pipe. Kevin had just finish watching Rolf preform and was trying to push through the crowd to compliment him when Jake called.

He turned around to see Jake rushing at him. Stepping away from the crowd, Kevin walked the rest of the way to Jake. He instantly tensed up. Jake's His eyes were wide and he was impatiently jumping on his tip-toes like a boxer preparing to fight. "Kev man you need to see this!"

"See what Jake?"

"Just bring your ass" Jake responded exasperated. He grabbed Kevin by his shoulders and he pulled him to a large crowd of partiers – from the way some stumbled around he figured a good few were drunk. They were laughing and cheering at something. From the ones he passed as Jake pulled him to the front, they had sly remarked grins while others were yelling out very unsettling names.

Kevin smelt and heard what he needed to know before he saw it even though what he saw still made see red with Rin's blood splattered over the ground. In the middle of the large crowd, a wide circle showed a drunken Rin forcing a girl to the ground with a backhand to the face. The girl had bruises all over her body. The short powder blue skirt and flower patterned thin-strapped shirt were ripped to shreds.

"Get up!" Rin yelled fiercely at the girl. The girl's short dark, black hair covered her face as she staggered to stand only to be jabbed into the back by Rin's elbow.

"ACK!" she painfully yelled.

As her hair flew from her face, Kevin realized_ she_ was actually _he_. There was no mistaking those large dark eyes and baby-like cheeks even if they were darkened by purplish black bruises and red hand marks.

Kevin looked to Jake who stood beside him with controlled anger. But because Kevin was is closest friend, he was the only one to notice the way he would quickly glide his thumb across his fingers causing the knuckles to pop and the barely noticeable movement of his lips as he streamed out cures and threats usually turned to promises.

Taking the fact that Jake was beyond pissed as a sign, Kevin took a step forward only to be stopped by a fierce grip on his shoulder. Jake looked down at him giving a slight shake of his head. He suddenly cringed at another pain filled yelped that came from Double D. Kevin furiously shook off Jake and tried again but was stopped once again. This time it was a drunken spectator.

"Yo Keavin, this party is crazy! Can't believe that dork is gAy!"

Kevin growled pushing the kid away. Jake grabbed him around shoulders and pulled him close. He kept his controlled expressionless eyes on the spectacle in front of them. "Just wait. If you cause a scene you'll cause more pain for him and _yourself_" Jake whispered quickly. Kevin snorted trying to move when Jake sent a stifling pain through his shoulder. Knowing that Kevin, had a sensitive spot between his shoulder blade and collar bone, Jake pressed into it. He glanced down at Kevin from the corner of his eye.

Finally submitting Kevin unwillingly stayed through the torture his gaze on ground. He cringed at every scream and yelp, letting his nails bite into the skin of his palm to control himself. The event ended only a few moments later.

By that time Kevin's cheeks were cleaned from the paths that tears created as they fell from his eyes. The crowd fell away all talking about other things as if Rin had not just beat someone in front of them. A few were even talking to Rin who had sobered up from the "workout".

Jake scouted around then released Kevin when enough people had left. Kevin rushed over to where Double D lay on the ground. He knelt beside him and picked up his head gingerly brushing the stray hair from Double D's face revealing a relatively dry stream of blood that came from a small cut on his eyebrow. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was busted. There were bruises all across his face that darkened Double D's usually pale skin. Small scared noises came from Double D's swollen lips as he mumbled unintelligible words. Kevin hushed him, reassuring Double D that it was just him.

Double D's good eye opened up a bit. He looked up at Kevin and smiled. "I...I pro-tected y-you" Kevin just hushed him again stunned as Double D closed his eye going unconscious.

Picking him up, Kevin carried Double D while Jake kept guard on the way to the truck. Anyone who did see them was quickly hushed with a dark glance from Jake. Kevin sat with Double D safely in his lap. Jake hopped into the driver's seat and stared the truck. The two friends looked at each, one with pleading eyes the other with understanding. The engine rumbled and the three were off to Jake's house.

* * *

Jake's truck pulled to a stop in the driveway of the awaiting house. Every window was dark. Including the upper level where the sleeping figures of Jake's parents were concealed from the world. He breathed a sigh of relief. There was no need of an awkward confrontation with his low-key homophobic parents that explained why he and Kevin had a sleeping boy in girl's clothes.

"Hey Kev," whispered Jake looking to his distraught friend. Kevin turned to him and Jake recoiled as his heart stopped. That fire of confidence and strength that caused his eyes to glow, died leaving a dullness that reflected the pain that rode itself across his face leaving it long and old. It was like looking at the shell of a man long since lost into depression. It was all Jake could do to turn away to open the door and avoid that look. "We're here".

Making way to the house, Jake passed by Kevin struggling to get Double D out with waking him. Pitying him, Jake went over to help. He barely touched Double D's pale skin when Kevin wrapped his hand around Jake's wrist. Some of that fire returned as Kevin glared at him.

"Don't" he growled "Just don't". He released Jake that fire dying away as quickly as it came as he returned to his task.

Sighing, Jake solemnly made his way up the pathway to his door. He pulled out his keys and pushed the right key into the lock. There was a click signifying the lock was undone. Jake pulled the key out and silently pushed the door open stepping inside. By instinct, Jake flipped the porch light switch on. It illuminated the night around his home reaching its fingers as far the bottom of the steps and just barely brightening Kevin's figure as he carried Double D.

Jake's home was a pretty modest one. The door opened into a medium size, tile floored foray that melted into a large living-room. Off from the foray, a small winding staircase led up to the upper level where Jake's parents slept and his older brother's room (it had been untouched since he left for the air force less than two years ago). From the start of inside the living-room, another stairwell took led to the basement – or in a better sense, Jake's man-cave/bedroom. It was here Jake silently Kevin through the dark.

"Lay him here. My beds not big, but it'll do for t'night" Jake said directing Kevin to a double-size bed buried in a mixture of different sized blankets messily thrown back from the night before. Kevin gently placed Double D down and covered him in the largest blanket he saw. Jake waited until Kevin was ready then with his arm around Kevin's shoulder, left the bedroom closing the door soundlessly behind them.

Kevin slowly sat down onto the navy sports couch while Jake flopped down beside him. He sighed deeply and let his head rest on the back of the couch covering his eyes with his arms.

"What..the..hell man…"

Jake glanced at his friend then looked away sadly. "I don't know dude, but you can't let this thing eat at you"

"Heh. It's gonna be hard not to feel like shit every time I look at Double D and see those bruises knowing I watched that red headed son of bitch make them happen then walk away without doing shit to stop him" Kevin grumbled sarcastic and angry.

"True" Jake interlocked his hands behind his head "but I just couldn't let you go out there"

Kevin uncovered his left eye just enough to glare out of its corner. "And why the hell not" He sat up turning completely to Jake, "Had you let me go, my boyfriend wouldn't be covered in goddamn bruises from that bastard" Kevin growled.

"And let you risk your own social life?" Jake sat up as well. "Double D fucked up his own life to 'protect you' as he said"

"And?" Kevin balled his fists ready to jump.

"And so he pretty screwed himself. If people saw you help him, they would start askin' questions you don't wanna answer. _Especially_ since you were the one to beat his ass pretty much all his life" Jake hurriedly growled back giving Kevin his own glare.

The boys stared each other in a tense silence, a single minute seeming to stretch into an hour before the tension settled and they relaxed again.

Breaking the silence betwixt them, Jake suddenly stretched. Yawing loudly he stood up the couch saying, "I'm going to sleep". He then preceded to take his shirt off.

Kevin looked away standing up himself. He headed to the double-doors leading to the bedroom but then stopped with his hand around the handle. "Thanks…for what you did"

"What you-?"Jake turned to Kevin confused at his low whisper but Kevin was already gone. Shrugging Jake fell onto the couch. In a matter of minutes he was snoring a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Double D woke to warmth wrapped around him. He smiled, still halfway in his sleepily state, and reached up to wrap around his hands around his warmth when he felt his warmth…move. Feeling around, Double D felt the softness of skin and the hardness of a muscles beneath. His first impression was that Rin had taken him back to his home after he collapsed. At that his eyes popped open into a smooth, tanned chest. Looking up apple red hair messily covered his source of warmth's face. His eyes were closed and a drool trail made a railroad across his cheek.

"Kevin…" Double D sighed with a smile (that was more relieved than anything else). He sat up as much as he could and pecked Kevin on the neck. The red headed boy mumbled angrily then groggily blinked open his eyes. He looked down at Double and smiled softly ruffling his hair.

"Morin' Lil Ram"

"Good morning Kevin"

"Why don't you ever call me by a nickname?" Kevin asked as he released Double D who was trying to wiggle from beneath his arm.

Double D sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at Kevin. "Well you don't like the name I gave you"

Kevin sat up. "Like hell-," Double D narrowed his eyes causing an apologetic cough from Kevin. "There's no way I'm goin' ta respond to Scarlet" He dragged out the word with a disgusted tone. "Why not somethin' like Red or Kev like everyone else?"

"Well unfortunately, I am not every else" Double D began sharply, "Besides I believe Red is too simple and holds no emotion to the name as it should. Furthermore I like the name Scarlet" Double D crossed his arms in a stubborn pout.

"Well I think it's a nice name"

"Thank you Jake…..Jake!" Double D jumped turning to face Jake who was leisurely leaning against the open doorway. Bare chested.

Kevin groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Don't ever call me that" he pleaded halfheartedly whilst Jake just snickered against the frame.

Meanwhile Double D still stood alarmed. He had slowly moved backwards so that now he leaned against Kevin – his best attempt at hiding. Being the patient he could be, Double D waited for the two friends to break in their exchange then interjected his own choice of words. "Why are you here? And bare chested?" he squeaked bashfully.

Jake and Kevin looked to Double D as if they just now remembered he was there. Saving Kevin the task of having to tell him, Jake rushed to answer with a smile and a dramatic opening of his arms. "Welcome to my home"

Instead of having the effect of some sense of closure, like Jake expected, Double D instead freaked out more. His eyes opened wide and he visibly began shaking. This time Kevin rushed to the rescue for Jake. "He let us stay here after" here he faltered as he looked for the right words, "the incident."

At the very mention at what happened the night before, Double D looked down afraid of what he was still wearing. To his surprise however, instead of a blue skirt, there was just the fabric of a long oversized shirt and the feeling of shorts tied tightly around his waist. There was no fear, not even surprise. Just plain old huh? with the question mark over your head, confusion.

This time neither boy could respond. They were simply saved by the bell.

And by bell, that means Kevin's phone ringing in the pocket of his jacket that was thrown in a messy heap on the floor.

Leaning far over the edge, Kevin picked up his jacket and rummaged through the pockets until he found his phone. He instantly sighed ruefully and slid out of the bed. Holding the phone to his ear Kevin walked to the corner of the room. There was a few mumbles and an exasperated sigh. Grabbing his shirt, Kevin hurriedly threw it one. "Old drunk called and guess whose gotta take care of 'im" Picking up his jacket, Kevin pulled Double D in for a kiss. He looked to Jake who was pulling down his own shirt keys already in hand. Kevin looked back at Double D. "I'll be back later. Just hang out here till then." With that Jake and Kevin snuck out of the house and onto the road.

* * *

Double D bided his time by quietly inspecting Jake's rooms. He snooped through the large moderate sized drawer; nothing but messily organized clothes. He wandered to the large art table occupying another part of the room. Half-done sketches lay scattered across its surface. Double D picked up a few and examined them as he blindly made his way into the "living-room". Plopping onto the couch, Double D mentally securitized over every detail until Jake retuned a few minutes later.

"Give me that" chewed out Jake snatching the papers. He gathered them neatly and took them back to his room.

Double D waited for his return unware of doing anything wrong. He scooted over as Jake sat down beside him. A silence fell over as the minutes ticked by on the old fashioned clock that hung on the pictured, poster covered wall.

Double D looked to Jake. "So…" Jake glanced at him, "How'd it feel to be a dog maid?"


	9. The First for Two Things

The day came and passed without any more awkwardness from the morning. When Jake wasn't sneaking extra food down his stairs, he sat on the couch talking with Double D. From their favorite color to their pasts there wasn't a single subject the two passed. For a small majority pf the time, they about what happened with Rin. Double D explained the story behind his appearance and Jake filled in all the blanks behind Kevin's behavior with what happened even earlier.

By the time Kevin retuned to pick-up Double D with a change of clothes stolen from Double D's closet, Jake knew more about Double D than he'd ever guess. Before he left, Jake secretly slipped his number to Double D on a slip of paper with a message: _Call me_. Double D flashed a smile and then followed after Kevin leaving Jake alone with his thoughts.

Kevin hastily dropped Double D at home and kissed him goodbye apologizing about the rush before he hurried off on his bike.

Double D watched as Kevin disappeared down the road. He timidly waved one last time before going inside. Small puffs of wind blew against the curtains hanging from the living room window. Double D quickly crossed over into the large space and gently shut it. Since he was already there, Double D sat on the couch, picked up the remote, and turned on the T.V. An old rerun of the Cosmos played.

Digging his phone from his pocket, a slip of paper dropped to the floor. It was Jake's phone number. After a moment of contemplating, he just shrugged and added the number to his contacts. Double D sent the first message.

_DD: Hello_

Double D's phone buzzed in his hand a few minutes later distracting him from the documentary on red giants.

_JC: Hey :) _

_DD: Is this Jake Cristin that I'm speaking to?_

_JC: Yep :p_

_DD: oh good_

_JC: Wyd?_

_DD: Excuse me?_

_JC: Wyd…what are you doing?_

_DD: Oh, excuse me I'm not very savvy with text talk.  
DD: Nothing in-particular, simply watching the Cosmos_

_JC: really?  
JC: Thought Kev texts you a lot with text-talk :/_

_DD: Well sorry to disappoint but we do not_

_JC: lol - laugh out loud – that's funny_

_DD: …_

_JC: uhh so…  
JC: 0-0!_

_DD: what's happened?_

_JC: I just remembered, I have calculus hw – homework – to finish!_

_DD: Oh dear =(  
DD: Do you need help?_

_JC: Nah I've got it  
JC: Thx – thanks – though  
JC: ttyl – talk to you later ;p_

Double D smiled down at his phone, his fingers hovering over the virtual keyboard. He thought of writing a response the shy side of his mind disguised as rationality told him that it was best not to bother him.

As he closed Jake's contact, Double D's phone buzzed as a new message appeared. It was Kevin.

_My dad is finally sleep.  
I coming over, open the door_

Double D hopped up at the sound of a rumbling engine as it pulled into his driveway. He ran to the door, quickly unlocked it and yanked it open. Kevin was in the driveway pulling on his baseball cap; his bike already parked and was undoubtedly going to stay there for the night.

Kevin smiled and pulled Double D to him, quickly kissing him before walking inside. He fell onto the couch – one leg on, one leg off; one arm resting on the arm while the other fell behind the head. Double D watched him with a sigh. He shook his head with a smile thinking "he's way too comfortable here". Taking his place on Kevin's lap, Kevin instinctively wrapped his arm around Double D's waist pulling him closer to him; Double D rested his head on Kevin's chest. The two sat silently in comfortable relaxation as they watched whatever randomness came on TV from Kevin's hip hopping though Dish's guide.

The sun setting cast a bright orange light through the living room. Kevin yawned and looked down at Double D. He was deep into a conversation with someone – the name was hidden from view. Automatically Kevin assumed Ed and Eddy from the smile on his face. Kevin looked out the window for a moment. He glanced at Double D and scanned his body. Smirking Kevin quickly and smoothly slid his hand into Double D's pants. Double D hissed with surprise. He dropped his phone and his back arched slightly as he face flushed red. Turning to Kevin Double D said a single word in a wavering voice, "Kevin?"

Kevin grinned. "Why not? You know I'm clean and I think it's good night for it"

Between controlled breaths Double D rebutted. "But you know I want….I want marriage first"

Kevin smiled slyly and leaned his face close to Double D's. "Heh heh you never know my little ram"

"K-Kevin? Ar-" Before Double D could say more, Kevin kissed him passionately. The two stayed in the breathless embrace until they had to pull away for air. Removing his hand, Kevin scooped up Double D and stood carrying him bridal style. Kevin carried him up the stairs and up to the bedroom. He carefully laid Double D down and stared into his big dark eyes. "Man I love you." Double D giggled. "I love you too Kevin"

Kevin leaned down and stared to kiss Double D when Double D suddenly pushed him away.

"If we're going to do this, then close the door first"

Kevin looked at the door then back at Double D. He snickered silently then crawled off Double D and made his way over to the door. He closed it and turned to see a newly shirtless Double D sitting on his knees. His pants were unbuttoned and he was staring at Kevin wit worried yet excited eyes. He smiled.

Kevin blushed. With a lustful grin he slid he way over to Double D.


	10. The Day Begins - Secrets Exposed

"Yo Rin! Sick party man!"

Rin gave a curt nod with a small smile in the direction of the comment then kept walking down the hallway. He was usually stunting down the hall, casually talking with those in his clique and the occasional slick tongued comment to a passing girl. However today was different and people noticed. He was stuck in his own head, only looking up every so often to see where he was. Rin had a destination in mind but needed to make sure he had all the facts – and perfect lies. And in doing so in one of those moments, Rin saw his perfect toy for this plan; sitting on the stairs was Eddy.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make any sense Ed. How can someone be an awesome ninja like that and not use the demon inside him that makes him powerful?"

"Eddy he can't use it because it would take over his body and then he would've killed"-

"Hey there shorty mic shorts" Rin cooed coolly.

Ed and Eddy turned at the same time. Ed had no reason to worry; unlike Eddy Rin liked him or more, put up with him because he was a good skater and one of the school's top wrestlers. Eddy on the hand…not so much.

"Hi Rin" Ed waved happily.

"Hey Eddy could you come with me for a sec?" Rin asked ignoring Ed.

"Uhh sure" Ed answered – as if he had a choice. Ed stood up and jumped down from his step, "See ya Ed. I'll be back to talk about the lame ninja later"

"Naruto is not lame Eddy!"

* * *

"So what's up?" Ed asked. He leaned defensively against the wall with his hands in his pockets and nervous glances for anyway to escape.

"Remember my party? The one I so kindly let you come to?" Rin stood relaxed in from of Eddy. Although he used his body to block any possible way for Ed to run.

The short boy nodded slowly, confused. "What of it?"

"Well I'm having another pretty soon. You will be first one my list and I swear this one will change your life here forever. You interested?"

Ed started but quickly caught himself, "What's the catch"

Rin grinned, _gotcha_, "Oh it's nothing big, just say these exacts words in today's announcement with that little video you showed me"

Ed frowned. "But Double D's face is in that video. Kevin's life I wouldn't mind ruining, but that's too far don't you think? That's literally social murder for both of them, and who knows what would happen to Double D"

_So he does have a conscience, dammit. _Rin frowned slightly, "You're right, I wasn't thinking sorry Eddy. I just thought since Double D has been talking behind your back and Kevin terrorized you-"

"Wait, what'd you say about Double D?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Rin played surprised. "Some of Double D's other little science friends were saying how Double D's always talking about how you somehow made it to sophomore with a brain the size of a bird or somethin' like that"

Ed's face turned red and Rin grinned on the inside. "I think he also said somethin' about how as kids your idiotic plans were always the reason why you guys could never gain a cent. Oh! And I think there was something about how he was only friends with you because he just pitied how your older brother always picked on you. There was also something on-"

"What are those words?"

Rin looked at Ed. He. Was. Pissed and Rin loved it. "Huh?"

"The words; what are they?"

Rin smiled cruelly.

* * *

Kevin threw his backpack onto his seat as he slide onto his desk. He laughed and joked with his friends until the teacher walked in. The teacher quieted everyone down and then turned on the room's TV screen. Nazz appeared onscreen behind her news table and school flag background. With her usual peppy, bright smile Nazz began the usual announcement: lunch, upcoming games, community service stuff, birthdays; nothing really important.

"Now it's time for this week's special guest, the shortest of the Eds, Eddy!"

Double D looked up from his advanced chemistry book and looked at the screen in his classroom. Eddy walked on- screen with his usual smug grin and sat in the empty seat next to Nazz. He smiled for his friend. "_Eddy had always talked about wanting to get on-screen as kids_" Double D thought cheerily. "_And now there he is. Well done Eddy!_"

"So what brings to 7Shine Eddy?"

"Well I've got some special news that I think _everyone _would love to know Nazz"

Nazz played shocked, "Is that so? It doesn't have to do with jawbreakers does it?" She chuckled playfully.

Eddy played along; "Not this time. What I have to say is much better than that"

"Then please, the whole school is waiting to hear what you have to spill to us"

Eddy cleared his throat. He looked straight at the camera and placed a CD case on the table in front of him. "You all know Kevin don't you? And this school's biggest nerd, Double D? Of course you do, I mean who hasn't kissed the loverboy Kevin; or hasn't had Double D to "help" them with their homework?"

A few of the guys in Kevin's class looked to him and laughed while some of the girls stared warily at Nazz and the others at Sarah. Kevin on the other hand was trying to hide his confusion at what Eddy was getting at and fear of knowing exactly what was happening.

"Well I have come across some very _interesting _news about these two students"

"_Eddy…?" _

_"Dweeb…"_

"Girls it's time to pack up your dreams of being with Kevin because that guy just ain't interested – that is unless you can turn into a guy"

_"That fucking bastard…"_

_"What are you doing Eddy?"_

Now Nazz was literally shocked. "Are you…are you telling me the Kevin and Double D are…"

"Gay?" Eddy finished. "Yes I am and hey I know you all aren't going to believe that so easily so that's why I brought this along" Eddy pulled out a CD from the depths of his pockets. "If you would be so kind as to show this lovely video to our audience"

"Uh s-sure. But I'm sure we've wasted enough time today." Nazz turned to the screen "Well it looks like today's showing will come to its epic conclusion at the end of the day. This is Nazz, siiiigning off!"

All eyes turned to Kevin.

_"Fucking shit! What has that dweeb done?!"_

All eyes looked over their books at Double D.

_"Oh dear God…What has Eddy done?"_


	11. The First Day - Double D's POV

There wasn't a sound to be heard in the once rowdy classroom. Kevin was sure everyone could hear the beating of his heart as it pounded loudly in his chest. A burning heat lit his skin where every eye buried themselves in. His palms were sticky and felt like lead on the desk. Eddy had told the entire school of his deepest secret; a secret he never wanted shown to light.

"Heh…heheh…hehehehe-aHAHAHA!" Kevin tried to smother the sudden laughter with is hands but he just couldn't control himself; he laughed harder and louder. There was no thought in what he said next. It may have saved him from his classmates' wrath but now, he was digging himself a hole that can't be climbed out of; "As if I were some fag that would want another dude's junk up my ass!"

The other students quickly joined in Kevin's laughter. There was an obvious ease of the tension that hung in the room. Of course all of this abruptly ended when Kevin's teacher sentenced him three hours of detention. Disruption and foul language was her said reason.

* * *

For once in his life, Double D wished he was one of Edd's fictional ninjas so that he could escape all the questioning eyes that landed on his face; their piercing stare like the talons of a bird spearing its prey.

The teacher clapped his hands bringing all attention to him, "Alright class. Now that the announcements are over class will begin" He stood off the desk then clasped his hands behind his back as he went behind his desk to the erased chalk-smeared board. "Please turn to your weekend homework assignment chapter," He said as he began writing blank-filled formulas. "I assume you all did it over your exciting weekend" He looked back at the class from the corner of his eye as a few the students moaned. He smirked and then turned his attention to finishing the problems on the board.

Double D had finished his homework before the end of the day it was assigned and turned it in. So while the rest of the class was called up one by one to fill in the blanks, Double D continued his early reading.

Or at least he tried.

Thoughts of Eddy's earlier feat swarmed his thoughts. So instead he tried focusing on the lesson. His chemistry teacher, Mr. Darrison, was swiftly moving his hand around as if he were an orchestra conductor and the small worn down chalk in his hand was the baton controlling the flow of his words to form a poetic symphony.

Double loved the way the young teacher spoke. It was like he was under a spell; all his will was thrown from his body and into Mr. Darrison's control, forcing him to listen. That along with his charming looks made up of rich brown mahogany skin and short black curls that perfectly framed his honey colored eyes could keep anyone's attention. It was a welcomed reprieve. 45 minutes later the bell rung signaling the class's end.

It was too soon for Double D. Mr. Darrison kept everyone so busy, no one had time to glance in Double D's direction; and for that he was thankful. But now as everyone gathered their things he could not quiet the buzz of whispers coming from every direction. An occasional glance was like the irresistible pull of metal to a magnet. Double D grimaced. He could just imagine what the halls will be like – he didn't want to think about lunch. With a sigh he finally placed his book in its wire home under his chair and exchanging it for his own books placing them at their normal position at his chest.

"Edd" Mr. Darrison suddenly called without looking up from the papers on his desk.

Double stopped mid-step and faced his teacher. "Yes Mr. Darrison?" he replied.

"We are close are we not?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes sir. You were the only one I told of my affairs with" Double D faltered, "um…with another student"

Mr. Darrison looked up at Double D. He smiled teasingly, "And I reckon this student is a certain red head quarterback", he said letting his European accent slip into his true hometown U.S. southern accent.

Double D blushed and looked to the floor. "Y-yes sir"

Mr. Darrison laughed and stood up. He wrapped his arm around Double D's shoulders pulling him into a half hug. "Don't worry Edd, I'll be behind you 100 percent!" His vice grew serious letting his European accent taken dominance, "But if you have any problem from anyone, you come to me understood?"

Double D nodded. Mr. Darrison released him and returned to his desk. His accent returned to its normal hypnotic mix of Southern-European. "Now please hurry to your next class. The bell will ring within the next two minutes."

With a smile Double D walked out of the classroom and into his awaiting trial, the hallway stranglers.

He took a deep breath and began his journey to the second floor. There were stares as he confidently walked with his head held high. Whispers floated around his ears trying to tempt his gaze in their direction as passed rows of lockers. On the stairs a few called out to him. Some sounded concerned. Others were taunting. The obvious Jesus freaks tried to block his path but Double D politely sidestepped them.

Another row of lockers, more whispers, more glances, more calls of his name. Double D finally made it. He finally made it to his math class. He made it through it all. Double D released a breath of relief.

Now he wished he hadn't because then maybe it would've left him with enough energy to cover the pain in his heart. The first of many he would feel that day.

Eddy was in his usual spot, sitting on top of his desk leaning comfortably against the wall. He looked up at Double D and smirked cruelly. "Well if it ain't Double Dick the school's number one smartest fag".


	12. The First Day - Kevin's POV

The class watched the staring match between the two boys, confusion marking their faces in one form or another.

Double D tried to speak but all his strength was being used to hold down the lump in his throat and to get his heart pumping again. Eddy chuckled as if nothing was wrong. He hopped down from his desk and casually sauntered through the room, hands in his pockets, taking his sweet time to get to Double D.

"What I say somethin' wrong Double D?" he asked. "I remember you always tellin' me as kids that lyin' ain't right; so what's the matter?"

He waited for this cruel joke to end. For that pranking gleam in Eddy's eye to appear. As irrational as that sounded, Double D truly hoped.

"Hehe, cat got ya tongue?" Eddy stood in front of Double D a smile on his face.

"…I-!" The door slammed shut with a loud bang. Mrs. Boyence's heels clicked across the floor as she made her to her desk, her wooden cane pounding in unison. Everyone scrambled to their desk and pulled out their books.

Mrs. Boyence was one of those old teachers that was really nice to everyone and gave off an air of peacefulness, always smelling like lavender. She was easy-going and was quite the optimist but the one thing you didn't do was cross her. It wasn't like she would scold you for hours, no she'd give you a quick talking to but it was after that; the way she'd treat you with distrust and disappointment was enough to make you want to listen to her scold you for hours on end.

"Okay then class, let's start with the usual exercise. Now what number did we leave off of…oh what was it…ah yes now I remember." A big smile created wrinkles in her old pale skin. With her cane she pointed to a dark haired, dark skinned girl in the back of class, "2,048 + 2,048 equals?"

* * *

"_Sigh, I thought class would never end_" Kevin stood up from his desk as he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

It was third period and then time for lunch. Kevin put his hand over his stomach as it growled impatiently.

"_Why did I skip breakfast?_" he whined to himself walking to American History. There was a buzz against his leg. He pulled his phone from his pocket. The instant notification on the lock screen said that there was a text from Lil Ram. Suddenly the pain in Kevin's stomach didn't matter. Hurrying through the hall, Kevin read the message.

DD: Kevin…we need to talk  
DD: I…I need to see you…please hurry

KV: what's wrong Double D?

There was nothing for a while.

DD: Can we meet after class?

KV: the normal place

DD: yes

KV: ok, I'll see you then

DD: ttyl

Kevin stuffed his phone in his pocket as he walked into class. Jake waved him over to their table and pulled out his chair. A smile pulled at his cheeks but Kevin could easily see through the façade.

"That was real dirty what Eddy did this morning" With the laughter in his voice anyone else would think this was a light-hearted conversation but this was the wrong laugh. It was just a little too tight.

"Heh, yeah. Wonder what the little bastard was thinking"

"Same here man"

Kevin sighed silently in response, a small puff of air through his nose. Jake patted his shoulder once and squeezed then let go. The two friends could read each other like books so words were not always needed for them to say what was needed.

"_Wait did he say ttyl?_"

* * *

Class ended without any trouble – except for the three pages of homework they were given over Chinese, Irish, and Italian immigrants.

Kevin and Jake walked out together. They were on the first lunch period together and so they usually walked together. Today however Jake had to split early – he'd forgotten his wallet in his locker. Kevin shook his head and told him he'd wait by the wait the staircase.

A few kids stopped and talked with though the conversations didn't last long. That is until Magi stopped by. She and Kevin weren't friends exactly but they had talked often.

Today Magi wore a bulk of her dark raven hair pulled to the side with the other side smoothed down. She had on a short black, red, and white thin stripped plaid dress with torn black leggings and black combat boots that were folded down showing off the red insides. On her neck, a black plastic choker hugged her neck. It looked like three lines traveled around her neck only to be smashed together at the center where a sliver white dragon crawled down to her chest.

"Hey Kevin" she greeted as she hopped onto the wall.

"Hey yourself" he responded with a smile.

"So is it true?" Magi asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"What the little runt said this morning about you being gay?"

"Pftt, nah," Kevin answered. "Dork's just mad that I embarrassed him in front of everybody at the party." Kevin refused to say Rin's name. "Dork had it comin' though. It was a BMX party and everybody was skatin' except him so I just gave him a little push off a half pipe." Kevin laughed at his own lie – ever since he started dating Double D, he'd been a lot nicer to his friends so he'd never do anything like this.

Magi giggled. "Nice job Kevin"

"_Wow that was kinda cute_" though Kevin as he watched her. Magi had always seemed as the hardcore punk type so, her adorable laugh caught him a bit off-guard.

"So Kevin," Magi began. She leaned closer to him, "how are you and Nazz?"

Kevin moved back some. "Me and Nazz?"

"Yeah I heard that you dropped her for Sarah and then when you broke up with her, you and Nazz had a little _night_ together"

"Where'd you hear that?" Kevin asked tensely. What she said was true but not in the way she meant. He did have Nazz over his place one night after his break up with Sarah but all they did was talk – and maybe kiss for a while – but nothing else.

Magi laughed again. "Calm down, Kevin. I was just teasing you. Nazz already told me what happened that night; I know you guys didn't do anything serious."

"Oh" Kevin sighed. "Wait then why'd yo-"

Kevin was silenced by Magi's lips pressed against pressed against him but Kevin refused her advance – once he shook off his surprise. Magi stared back at Kevin surprised that he pushed her off – guys would usually die just for a chance to hold her hand. And to kiss her; there'd be a war!

"Look Magi, you're cool and all but…but you can't just surprise kiss me like that" Kevin said mustering out an awkward laugh.

"Oh. I'm sorry Kevin" Magi said. She grinned mischievously and then said, "Kevin, I'm going to kiss you now"

With that she pressed her lips onto Kevin's. Kevin was going to push her off again when he heard footsteps.

"_Dammit! I don't know who that is but if they see us…shit, I have to kiss her back now_" Kevin thought ruefully. Mentally frowning he took Magi's face in his hands and kissed back.

They stayed like this for a short while before both pulled back for air. Magi smirked, "Hoped you enjoyed that," she hopped down, "come by my locker later and I can give you my number and a little more," she winked and walked away putting a little more swing in her hips than usual."See ya later Kevin".

Once she was out of earshot Kevin sighed. "_Damn her_" he thought making a fist. "_And where the hell is Jake?_" Kevin looked up and surveyed his surroundings. Jake was nowhere to be seen in the empty hallways but he did see…something. It was covered in shadows hiding behind a wall so there wasn't much to see. Kevin walked to it but whoever was there ran away because by the time he got there all he could see was a passing shadow.

"Kevin!" it was Jake. "Whatcha doin man, let's go!"

Kevin stood there for a moment then shrugged. Hands in his pockets he turned and walked away. "Dude where the hell were you? I'm starving"


	13. A Day of Confusion - Eddy's Feelings

Lunch passed peacefully without little problem. Kevin told Jake about what happened with Magi and the mysterious person who watched him. They talked a bit about what to do and who it could've been; no deceive conclusion was made so they dropped it for another time. After lunch, the friends separated to their next classes. Kevin texted Double D a few times but each time received a silent response.

Fourth hour chemistry came and went with an experiment involving the effects of copper in different acidic and base solutions. Then fifth hour English where they watched Romeo foolishly kill Tybalt in a heated swordfight. Again Kevin texted Double D but still he got nothing.

On his way to sixth hour he saw Double D in the hallway. Stopping just for a second, he texted Double D again. A wave of confusion passed over Kevin as he watched Double D pick up his phone then quickly put it back in his pocket. Sixth hour math – his secret favorite – passed in a blur of numbers and letters. Finally came the long awaited, and dreaded, seventh hour. The boys and girls separated as the flowed into the appropriate locker rooms. The boys' room was filled with its usual laughter but as the students filed out, two boys stood alone while another sat patiently unseen on the end of the bench behind the lockers.

Kevin glared at Eddy as he tightly clenched his fists trying to keep them at his side. "What the hell was that this morning?"

"What was what?" Eddy responded calmly.

"Don't play dumb with me you little shit. Why the _hell_ would you tell the whole school that I was gay and to top it off that I was in a fucking relationship with Double D-uh Dork!"

"Well its true ain't it?"

"_Tsh_ of course not"

"You sure about that Kevin?" Eddy asked confidently a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Dafaq is that supposed mean?"

Eddy pulled his cell from the deep pocket of his P.E. shorts. He quickly unlocked and pressed a button, a quick swipe and then another press. He pushed the phone into Kevin's face forcing him back. There was a video waiting to be played, its first scene dark.

"What's this?"

"Just watch lover-boy"

Kevin growled but he pressed the play button. The darkness instantly cleared to a room. At first Kevin wasn't sure what he was looking at but he soon figured it out, Double D's room. He watched Double D enter and find him under the covers. Everything that happened in that room played before his eyes and he knew he was caught. He clenched the phone tightly in his hand and stared back at Eddy.

"How did you get this? And I swear to god you better tell me or you will regret the fucking day you showed up to school today"

Eddy laughed, "Cameras are lot easier to install than you think". Kevin's fist clenched tighter.

"Well what about Double D, he's your friend isn't he? Why would you of all people do this to him?'

The smile on Eddy's face shrank to a line, a coldness settled into his eyes and with a voice of steel answered, "Because we are not friends." Kevin loosened his hand in surprise. "Ever since that incident when we were kids, he's been distant from us. He started hanging out with us less and you began to show up more. I thought it was strange at first but figured it was coincidence. But then he began to lie to us."

Eddy's voice softened and the chill in his eyes melted, "Double D would never lie, not even to save his own skin. But then he starts lying to us out of nowhere. He's terrible at first but he gets better and for some fucking reason I can't help but to feel proud but hurt. As time goes, it's less pride and more pain. '_Did I do something_,' I think. '_Is he mad at me? Is he tired of hanging out with somebody like me, a cheapskate with no real plans for the future, an idiot, a loser?_'

There was a moment of silence as Eddy's words floated through the air sinking onto Kevin with every bit of despair etched into their being. Eddy sniffled and looked back up at Kevin, the coldness resting in his eyes again. "But now that I know why. It was you. You're the reason my best friend left me. You're the reason he changed. Once I knew that I wanted to watch you burn in this hell of a school. However that still left why he didn't tell me but I soon found out. My apparent friend cared so fucking much about me that he decided to tell all his little geek friends about me. I mean who wouldn't be ashamed of being seen with a midget with a brain the size of a worm who couldn't sell a damned thing even if it was the most wanted piece of shit in Hollywood; who would sell you out to save his own skin and leave you in the mud. At least, I'll agree with him about one thing, I'm going to sell his skin and I'll watch with a grin of a king as you both are torn to shreds leaving nothing but hollow shells. And then I'll laugh as you two kids, so happy and deserving of each other, burn in my hell"

With that Eddy grabbed his phone and walked out of the locker room.

An unseen figure grins and laughs silently within himself.


	14. AIII: White Rabbits and Tea

**_Look who decided not to be lazy and updated on time *sweats as the sins crawl up my back* (i actually did this entire chapter today, worked form 1-6pm but it's wortyh it for you guys TuT) Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review or/and a favoriate. (Btw i actually speak chinese, 我会叫一点儿中文但是我叫不好。this is not translate, i promise.__)_**

* * *

Double D walked across the parking lot in a silent daze. As rational as his mind was he couldn't help but think that maybe he did something wrong. That maybe Kevin didn't really love only him.

"Hey! Watch out Double D!"

A strong force pulled him back and into their arms as an angry car horn blared past. Double D stared at the street his mind processing the fact that he was almost hit by a car.

"You okay?"

Double D looked up and into Jake's hazel eyes and warm smile. He stood upright, dusting his clothes off. "Thank you Jake, but I'm alright. Just a bit out of it I suppose."

"Did something happen at school?" Jake smacked his hand on this forehead at Double D's slight frown. "Of course somethin' happened t'day; that was a hella dumb question, I'm sorry. Hey how about I give you a ride? I don't think you're up for walking."

Double D forced a smile and was all ready to decline his offer when he spotted Kevin out of the corner of his eye. He quickly changed his mind. "I'd like that Jake."

Jake smiled and led Double D to his truck on the far side of the parking lot, farthest from the school. He opened the passenger side door and helped Double D climb in. Double D fastened his seatbelt as Jake pulled the door close and did the same. Jake started the truck and in no time the two were off school property and onto the road.

"So where do you live?" Jake asked as he slowed down at a stop sign.

Double D was silent for a long time. Jake thinking that Double D didn't hear him was going to ask again when Double D said, "I thank you Jake but I hope it's not too much trouble but could I go home with you? Not for long just until I can get something straight. I promise not to cause too much trouble for you."

Jake stared at Double D surprised. He saw how serious the Double D was but, there was something else. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the road. "Yeah sure" Jake answered. The cheeriness in voice didn't betray what he was truly thinking.

About 20 minutes later, Jake pulled into his driveway. He kicked off his shoes and slid on a pair of slippers showing Double D a guest pair. With his parents still at work, Jake sat Double D down in the living room and made his way into the kitchen.

Double looked around the spacious area. The sea foam green couches and love seat looked out of place with the pale rose carpet. Picture frames filled with family photos: shots of a happy couple, two boys playing together or covered in dirt, and a single picture of a soldier, cards, and an unlit candle lined the mantle place. A TV sat on a white television stand with a radio resting underneath it and two speakers laying on their sides on either side. Small built in bookshelves on the sides of the fireplace were covered in books, board games, movies, and video games for WII and PlayStation – the left side holding 90% of the games.

When Jake returned, he sat on the couch and flipped on the TV with the remote. Double D noticed that white Chinese characters popped up in a black box at the bottom of the screen as the contestants of Fear Factor introduced themselves.

"Here" Jake held out his hand to Double D. A small white candy sat in his palm. Curious, Double D took the little candy. The wrapper showed a little white rabbit outlined in black and the characters 白兔子written in black. Double D unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth instinctively biting down. Bad mistake. His face twisted in pain, his teeth throbbing. Jake laughed.

"You have to suck the rice paper off first and then the candy becomes soft".

Double D frowned giving Jake that "_I wish you would have said that before"_ look. He puffed air out his nose and turned back to the TV this time sucking on the candy. In a few minutes the candy began to feel soft enough to chew, he could already taste the sweet vanilla, instead though he continued to suck on it letting the candy melt on his tongue.

"That's bái tùzǐ, White Rabbit. It's one of my favorite candies to distract me from my thoughts when I'm worked up." Double D looked at Jake but Jake was still watching TV. "I prefer lavender in my chamomile but my mom has other herbs that are really relaxing. The water is should be done any minute now. Would like a straight lavender, chamomile, hawthorn, passionflower, lemon balm, or a mix?" Again Jake didn't even look at him.

"Straight Hawthorn"

Jake smiled. "Good thing my mom restocked that one." He hopped up right as a whistle sounded from the kitchen. About four minutes later, Jake came back with two dark glasses but he didn't stop in the living room. "Follow me". Double D turned off the TV and followed Jake down the stairs and into his living room.

Jake sat down the glasses and the flopped onto the couch. He let one arm rest behind the arm and the other sat on the thigh of his leg that laid bent at an angle halfway into a crisscross. Double D sat down on the other end truly confused now.

"These still need to brew for a while and I know you avoiding your house means you're avoiding Kevin. I know he goes there after school to be with you. I also know you're hiding something. So in this time we're together, let's talk. And don't worry I won't tell Kevin." Double D finally noticed the change in the air around Jake; less cheer and more patience, relaxing. He also noticed that Jake's eye color changed, they were a lighter brown almost like honey.

Double D got the feeling that Jake wouldn't be okay with "It's nothing important". He took a deep breath. "When Eddy told the school about Kevin and I's affairs, I was shocked but relieved. Kevin and I had been talking about letting people know, not the entire school-body mind you, certain trusting people but what was done was done. I got badgered yes, but that wasn't where the problems started. It started when I got to second period and met with Eddy…."

* * *

Kevin sighed. It was already 5 o'clock and he'd been texting Double D all day but got no answer, he even called a few times and left some voicemails. Although he was really worried, he trusted Double D.

"_I'll stay for another hour then I'll go home_"

He laid back against the couch watching another episode of Animal Fight Night.

* * *

Eddy's head bobbed to the beat as drumsticks beat on an imaginary drum-set that stayed just far enough ahead of him. Suddenly the music lowered, softening Foster the People's Pumped up Kicks. Eddy pulled his phone from his pocket as he slowed down his walk home now that he wasn't paying attention. There was a text message from an unknown number – correction an unregistered number. Eddy frowned stopping all together. He unlocked the screen and pulled the text.

?: Hello Eddy

Eddy: watda want

?: So rude to an old friend

Eddy: yea sure  
wat do u want

?: Jeez no need to be hasty, I just wanted to tell you did well on your performance in the locker room

Eddy: wth u talkin about

?: But now that I know why; It was you. You're the reason my best friend left me.  
Lmao I never laughed so hard

Eddy: u were there?! sm lil creep rn't u

?: Call me what you will but realize that as soon as you show that video, there is no turning back

Eddy: he betrayed me  
he deserves what's coming

?: lol  
Alright then, meet me in the same place as yesterday and let the fires begin to burn

Eddy pushed his phone back into his pocket. He smirked as the drumbeat of Set if Off's Wolf in Sheep's Clothing started on his Jango radio. "_Music to match my mood, perfect_". A dark aura swirled around him as he continued his way home.


	15. Anger, Confusion, and Sorrow

Double D waved good-bye as Jake drove off. He felt better after his talk with Jake, all the stress, anger, confusion of the day seemed to have melted away with the tea and White Rabbits he ate. Double opened the door and made his way to his bedroom where he laid in the bed. Too tired to open one of his books, Double D pulled out his phone and the first thing he noticed was the missed phone call icon. He unlocked his phone and went to the call log. 15 missed form Scarlet – Kevin. There were even two messages from him in his voicemail. Suddenly everything he felt from earlier rushed back in full force. Double D took a deep breath and turned the phone off.

"I need a shower," he thought. Double D quickly dropped his phone and undressed and threw on his robe.

Steam filled the small bathroom and water rushed over Double D turning his hair a dark grey. As the droplets fell over his eyes, Double D stared blankly at the tiles. For the first time in his life he cursed as tears welled up in his eyes.

Eddy pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the text message. He was surprised to see it was Double D. Although they had each other's phone number for as long as he could remember Double D hardly texted him; they mostly talked.

DD: _We need to talk_.

Eddy's first thought was to ignore him which he did for about thirty minutes when he got another message.

DD: _Please Eddy_

Out of the three of them Double D was always the weakest so to see him plead was something he couldn't ignore. With an exasperated sigh, Eddy responded.

Edy: _Whatda want_

DD: _ I want to talk to you_

Edy: _About?_

DD: _Can you meet me at Chester's?_

Edy: _the pizza place?_

DD: _yes_

Edy: _why should I?_

DD: _I'll pay_

Eddy glared at the last message. It was never a secret the Chester's served his favorite pizza and old fashioned malt shakes but he couldn't afford it. Double D used his weakness against him and there was no way he could say no (he could say no but he was hungry and getting food for free).

Edy: _I'll be there in 20min_

Twenty-five minutes later, Double D sat across from Eddy in a comfy booth on the far side of the restaurant. He quietly sipped his water as he stared over the small swarm of people eating and talking, waiters and waitresses bringing steaming pizzas and pastas to their customers with overly cheery smiles and practiced balance carrying two or three plates at a time. He glanced over at Eddy who was staring at him from over his menu. He pretended not to notice as a waiter came over to their table.

"What can I get you gentlemen today?"

Eddy answered first. "Two slices of Chester's Hawaiian and a slice of BBQ and Cheese." The waiter scribbled the order and then looked to Double D.

"Just a guacamole pasta please". The waiter nodded, scribbled some more notes, smiled and asked if they needed anything else. When both boys shook their heads, the waiter took their menus and left.

Eddy took a sip of his Coke-a-Cola then spoke first. "So, what did you want Double D?"

Double winced at the emptiness in Eddy's voice. He sighed and said, "I wanted to talk to you about a recent relationship I've found myself in"

Eddy frowned suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the tone in Double D's voice. He wanted Double to sound angry or upset at least but he was calm, too calm in fact.

"I know you somehow found out about my relationship with Kevin. I'm not going to apologize about who I am to you because I thought as my friend, you'd accept it. I was wrong apparently based on your act today. Kevin and I are happy together and I loved him."

Eddy noted that Double D said loved instead of love but kept quiet as Double D continued.

"I'm sorry if I this upsets you but there has to be another reason for your actions. We have been friends since forever so I know when something is wrong and what you did was so uncharacteristically viscous of you that it bothers me. So, tell me what's wrong".

Eddy looked at Double D silently for a moment. The once frail kid he'd became friends with was replaced with someone else entirely different. Who was confident and unafraid and bared the look of someone about to do something stupid.

"Don't play dumb," Eddy stated nonchalantly taking a sip of his drink.

"Excuse me?"

Eddy put his drink down and glared at Double D. "Don't play innocent with me. I know what you did and it's nice knowing that my so-called friend thinks so _fucking_ highly of me".

"Eddy, what are you talking about?" Now Double D was confused.

"Rin told me what you said. You think I'm too dumb to be where I am today? I'm sorry If my pea-sized brain doesn't reach the same level of your ego but I worked my ass off to stay on level with my friends so that we could all graduate together. But of course, you had to skip a grade." Eddy grew quiet as the waiter dropped off the food. He asked for refills and after refilling Double D's water, he left. Eddy went on lowering his voice this time.

"When you skipped eighth grade and went straight to freshman year I was happy for you. But then I noticed you started to change. Kevin came around a little bit more than he used to; you weren't home very often; and then you began to lie to us – to me. That's when I noticed it and I felt like a fool for not seeing it earlier."

Double D's eyebrows furrowed together. "Noticed what?"

"The distance", Eddy spat the word out like it were a rotten piece of food. "I don't know how I didn't see it when we were kids when that damn incident happened, but if I'm really honest then that's when this all started".

Double D sighed annoyed. "Could please stop with the pronoun game, and explain what you're talking about?" he asked frustrated.

Eddy looked up from his pizzas. "You really don't remember do you?"

When Double D shook his head, Eddy sighed as though the memory hurt him. "Remember when you and I got into a fight?"

Double D nodded slowly. He and Eddy often had a few choice words with each other but they seldom had a big augment thanks to Ed. There was one time however when Ed couldn't stop them.

"Then Kevin came along and I got into with him. I made a bet that I could make more than him and he said it was only because I had you on my side so, as part of the bet you went with Kevin. I don't know what happened but after he saved you from that avalanche of jawbreakers, he came around more often and that's when you started to change too."

Double D felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces at the sorrow in Eddy's voice. He wanted to say something but his tongue felt like lead and his mouth was stuck together with honey. There was a silence over their table as neither said anything for a while. Then Eddy started up again.

"You know," he laughed, "for a while I thought it was my fault. I thought that maybe I said the wrong thing, I said the went too far when I was joking, or, just like everybody else in my life you were just sick of me. Our friendship was built around the fact that you pitied me because my father left me, my mother who tries her hardest still can't provide everything we need, and my only brother who has the money to help us, wont because I won't sell for him." When Eddy looked up, there were tears staring to form in his eyes. They fell as he said, "You were supposed to be my best friend, so how, how could you keep something like this from me? I thought we trusted each other with everything! Did you think I was going to tell the whole world you were gay? Not only that but you lied to me. Every chance you got you lied to me. Every time Kevin came around you lied to me".

Double D didn't know what to do. He wanted to say that he was sorry. That he was scared. He wanted tell Eddy that he didn't want him to be caught up in the hell storm that would've unfolded when he and Kevin finally told everyone.

"I'm sorry Eddy," Double D began. "I'm sorry you feel that I have to tell you every aspect of my life." The anger in Double D's voice surprised even himself but now that he was on a roll he couldn't stop. "As my friend, I would've thought you trusted me more than that. I admit it was wrong of me to lie to you but last I checked you didn't hesitate to lie to me every time it benefitted you." Double D glared at Eddy as now it was Eddy's turn to look on confused.

Double D scoffed. "I'm sure you don't remember, it would be hard to recall a thousand plus lies." He caught a waiter out of the corner of his eye and called him over. "The bill please" Double asked politely. When he left, Double D looked at Eddy again. "And furthermore, you believed Rin Walker of all people that I was talking about you behind your back? What the hell made you think that?!"

The waiter returned carrying carryout boxes. Eddy stayed silent as Double D paid the $35 bill and added $10 for a tip. Double D scooped his now cold pasta into the Styrofoam box, snapped the lid closed, and scooted out of the booth. He stood and turned to look at Eddy one last time.

"Eddy, we have been friends since for as long as I can remember but now, I'm not so sure. However, you made one thing clear," he looked at Eddy, "you would turn against those who've been by your side forever for a single word that anyone else says".


	16. A Time for Forgiveness

Three days passed since then.

Double D looked away from his friends at his pocket as his phone vibrated. He unlocked it and saw that he had a message. Expecting it to be from Jason – they had been talking a lot more since Monday – Double D opened it and his heart did a flip. The only person who could do that to him was none other than Kevin; Double D had been avoiding him since he saw that kiss.

Excusing himself from the table, Double D stuffed his phone back into his pocket and quickly walked out of the lunchroom. Out in the hallway, there was a peaceful silence that was only brought about when kids were in classes or in lunch. No one was usually there but, Double D wanted to be sure. Once he felt it was clear there was no one around Double D pulled out his phone and opened the text.

Kev: _Double D please talk to me  
_Kev: _I miss you and I'm sorry for whatever it is I did but please talk to me_

Double D stared at the words unsure what emotion he should let respond. Anger? Happiness? Sadness? After a deep breath, he responded.

DD: _what is it Kevin?_

So anger it was.

Kev: _can you meet me in our spot?  
_Kev: _the old market in the library_

DD: _why not now? I'm in the hallway a little way from the lunchroom right near the exit  
_DD: _or are you too ashamed to be seen near me?_

No response.

"_Too far_" Double D thought guiltily.

DD: _I'll see you at 5 ok_

Kev: _ok, thank you _

Double D sighed. He started back to lunchroom but decided to head to his locker instead "_It's going to be a long day_"

* * *

Double D anxiously sat on Jason's couch as he absentmindedly watched T.V. Eeyore barked from beside his feet causing Double D to jump. The grayish-blue blood hound whined and then barked again looking up at Double D with sad eyes. Double D smiled and reached down to pick up the sappy pup. With a grunt, he hauled Eeyore into his lap and scratched him behind his ears. Double D started scratching down his back when Jason returned. He was off in his room changing out of his clothes into a plain T and basketball shorts.

"Hey Double D", Jason greeted as he plopped onto the couch. Earbuds were wrapped around his ears and he placed a sketchbook in his lap. He reached out and scratched Eeyore under his chin smiling as the dog stuck his tongue out.

"Are you working on a new sketch?" Double D asked.

"More or less" Jason answered with a shrug. "I had an idea burst but I lost it mid-sketch and now I'm just hoping to get it back". He looked over at Double D. "So, are you ready?"

Double D looked back and then turned back to Eeyore; he scratched his side.

"Excuse my language, but I'm scared as hell. I miss being near Kevin but after what I saw, and what I hear, I don't know if we mix anymore. Kevin was so ready to tell everyone but I convinced him to wait because of his father. But the moment our secret comes out, albeit in a negative way, he shoots it down". Double sighed holding down tears that formed a lump in his throat.

Jason scratched his head. "I know, you're scared but you can't keep running from him. I don't mind you coming over but Kevin is my best friend and you know how he gets. Jealousy isn't something he gets over easy".

Double D laughed softly. "Why would he get jealous unless…do you have a crush on me?" He laughed louder watching Jason get embarrassed.

"Dude really?"

"Sorry," Double D apologized with a sigh. "What time is it?"

Jason looked at his wall clock. "About 4:45."

Double D stood up forcing Eeyore to hop to the floor, "I should go."

Jason nodded once and then stood up. "Let me get my jacket and I'll meet you in the truck". Double D nodded and headed up the stairs. He crossed the foyer, opened the door and made his way to Jake's truck. The wait wasn't long before Jake was in the truck and driving down the street. By 5:11 the crumbling building came into view.

Double D took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly felt relaxed – at least somewhat. Jason gave Double D's shoulder a small squeeze then let go. Double D opened the door and hopped out. Jason closed it as Double D began his journey to the library.

* * *

Double D turned the flashlight on his phone. He knew the way but that didn't stop the shadows from crawling up to him and causing his skin to crawl. He had put the light to the ground and watched for rocks when he heard a noise. Stopping Double D quickly flashed the light around him. His heart was hammering in his heart and wished he'd asked Jason to come with him. Walking slower, Double D continually pointed the light around him.

"Hi"

"_Ahhhh_!" Double D screamed and turned hit something behind him his flight-or-fight reaction deciding to do the latter. He put the flashlight on his victim to see sit was Kevin holding his cheek.

"Jeez...I wish I knew you had a hard left"

"I'm sorry Kevin but you know how I hate being scared!"

"Yeah, I know" Kevin laughed walking towards Double D. He went to grab Double D's hand but when Double D pulled away grabbing his arm, he put it in his pocket instead.

The two walked the rest of the way in silence. When they reached their destination, like before Kevin grabbed a pillow for Double D to sit on and he sat on the floor. The makeshift chandelier still hung there but, the lights had dimmed casting a soft yellowish white glow.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Double D started before the drowning silence went on any longer.

"Uh, right" Kevin stammered. He cleared his throat and asked, "I'm getting worried about you, are you ok?"

Double D looked at Kevin and cocked his head to the side. "Am I ok? I don't understand".

"Well you've been distant. You don't text back or call. Every time I go to your house, you're not there. When I see you at school you don't even look in my direction. It's like you're avoiding me."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

Kevin looked taken back. "Why would I want that?"

"Well the very same day Eddy made that announcement of our involvement, I heard such strange things. At first I ignored their whispering but as the day wore on and days after, I really listened to what they were saying.

"Kevin would never be with that fag. Oh, did you hear what Kevin said about that gay kid. I heard Kevin cheered Rin on when he beat that gay kid!" Double D's voice rose with his anger. "Did you hear Kevin was dating Magi now! Magi told me Kevin kissed her! Magi and Kevin this! Magi and Kevin that!" He glared at Kevin. "So, excuse me if I misinterpreted what I heard for you wanting your _space _to be with Magi Garrison!"

Kevin was shocked but he held his gaze and calm against Double D's anger. "So, it, was you? You were the one that saw Magi talking me."

"And if I was?"

Kevin looked away for a moment then looked back at Double D. "I'm sorry Double D. If you think I'm cheating on you with her, I'm not. I thought we were being watched by someone else. You know Magi's rep, if I would've rejected her advance that would've been social suicide"

Double D crossed his arms with a bored look.

"You're right, that's a shitty excuse but it's the truth. I promise." Now he looked away. There was a type of sadness and anger in his voice that could only be described as shame. "And about everything else you said, those were all rumors but I know why they said that. It was because of what I had said. I-I yelled out that I would never let gay fag like you fuck me in my ass…" Kevin looked up with such pain on his face that even falling off his bike would hurt less but the look of hurt on Double D's was a thousand times worse.

"I-I'm sorry Double D! Please beli-"

_SLAP!_

Double D looked at Kevin not caring how the tears fell from his eyes. "How…how could you say something like that? I thought you wanted everyone to know so why is it when the chance comes you rat me out but save yourself?!"

Kevin said nothing.

"I lose my best friend because of this…because of US! I thought he was the selfish one but damn was I wrong!

Kevin looked over at Double D surprised. He never heard Double D curse before.

"You know Kevin, if this is how you want to act, then go on I won't stop you. In fact, you never have to worry about me ever ruining your life again because I-"

Before Double D could finish Kevin pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Double tried to push back: he hit and scratched but nothing worked. Eventually Double D stopped and instead of his hands causing pain, they laid against Kevin's chest. Kevin pulled away from Double D's lips and that when he finally saw Kevin's tears. Any anger he had left was gone upon seeing that.

"Kev-"

"No," Kevin interrupted. "No, please don't. I know I screwed up big time and I know you'll never trust me again, but please don't say we're through. You made me happy and I can't lose you. I can't lose the only thing that made me smile and want to try to be a better man".

"Oh Kevin," Double D was lost for words.

"Please I'm asking you, I'm begging you to forgive me."

Double D sighed. He felt empty but there was one thing could feel and that was calm. He missed Kevin's arms around him and knew that he could never really leave him. He hurt him yes, and Kevin would need to truly work to gain his trust, but to be without him was a loneliness he couldn't live with. He laid his head against Kevin's chest.

"I forgive you".


	17. End

"Yo Kev, have you seen my grey T? The sleeveless one with the yellow lines on the side" Jason yelled from inside his room.

"Yeah!" Kevin answered back picking up the shirt. "You left it on the couch with the rest of your laundry"

"Boys hurry up or you won't get any breakfast!" a woman's voice yelled from upstairs. The smell of crispy bacon, freshly cooked eggs, toast and coffee wafted through the open door making Kevin's mouth water.

Jason threw open the sliding door to his room, His ginger hair, having grown a bit, was pulled over to one side the bangs resting on his cheek. He wore black skinny jeans and white tennis shoes with black soles and tongue. He grabbed the grey T-shirt from Kevin pulling it over his head as he rushed past Kevin and up the stairs. Kevin smiled and followed behind him hopping up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the dining room/kitchen Mr. Cristin already had his nose in a newspaper.

"Good morning Kevin" Mr. Cristin said looking up from the paper with a smile. His long dark brown hair was pulled away from his face into a small ponytail, a few rebellious strands formed a thin line of bangs. He really didn't look like a man in his late 40's thanks to years of construction work keeping his body toned but wrinkles still made way on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Cristin" Kevin said taking a seat next to Jake who already had his plate stuffed with eggs and toast in the process of making a sandwich. "Good morning Mrs. Cristin"

Mrs. Cristin was a good five years younger than her husband but she could've pulled off looking like his daughter. Jake's ginger hair came from her, it's softness and length which sat on Mrs. Cristin's shoulders. She was wearing a silk yellow button up pj shorts and black shorts that hugged her thighs. She wore a short white apron that was lined in frills. Mrs. Cristin turned from the stove to great Kevin then went back to cooking, avoiding the bubbles of grease that popped as the bacon cooked.

Kevin loaded up his plate and smothered it all in syrup. He was on his third piece of toast when Mr. Cristin said, "Don't you boys still have to go to school?" without looking up but there was a humorous gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks for the reminder dad" Jake said quickly mouth full of eggs. He and Kevin hopped up, put their plates in the sink – Mrs. Cristin kissing both on the cheek, grabbed their bags and rushed out the door. Jake started up the truck and made his way to the school.

Kevin stared out the window letting the warm April air hit his face. It had been six months since then and everything had changed with a blur. Kevin told his father and there had been a fight that resulted in Kevin with a busted lip, a fractured wrist, and too many bruises. He managed to grab a few of his things and left on his bike to Jake's house. Even after he told them, they had left him stay. Kevin could tell Jake's parents weren't comfortable with Kevin being homosexual but it didn't stop them from treating him like he was their son.

The school was a whole other situation. After Kevin formally told his friends, he saw who was truly for him. Other than Jake, two other guys still treated him the same. The rest either avoided him completely or picked on him which resulted in numerous detentions, ISS and a few close call suspensions. In a short time however, Kevin regained his dominance. There were less fights and those that did talk about him did it behind his back. Kevin now public showed his affection for Double D which to both of their surprise, didn't cause that much a stir. In fact, more people came out of their own closets. The girls fawned over Kevin – and Double D – _more_ if that was possible. A few guys were curious and asked questions but they didn't press on anything that Kevin didn't want to talk about which was mostly sex questions.

Things with Double D were still hazy however. Double D was still pissed at him but Kevin was slowly building back his trust. Getting friendly with Double D's friends, Ed and Eddy was good start. But there was still a question that plagued his mind, "_is there even an us_"

Kevin was pulled from his thoughts as the sight of the school came into view. Kids were either pilling out of busses, their own cars or walking up the sidewalk. Someone was blasting rap music from a stereo and Kevin instantly recognized the song as Lexicon by Kyle. There was a fainter Girls/Girls/Boys by Panic! at the Disco from somewhere else in the parking lot. Jason parked closer to the Girls/Girls/Boys. Kevin put the window up and grabbed his bag hopping out the truck. He waited for Jason and then the two made their way into the school.

Inside kids rushed back and forth from their lockers to classes, up and down the stairs, others lingered in front lockers waiting for their teacher talking loudly. Kevin and Jake greeted people as they made their way to their lockers. Kevin was putting his book away when he felt something grab his waist and squeeze. He stiffened and quickly turned only to be met with dark hair and lips pressed to his.

Double D let go and stepped back laughing his hands behind his back. Kevin tried to play off his momentary surprise by leaning on his lock door and putting his free hand in his pocket. He blushed at seeing Double D. He was wearing a black off the shoulder T-shirt with fake claw marks on the front that showed off a red undershirt and greyish jeans. He still wore a cap, but instead of his usual black and white one, this cap was straight black and pushed off his hair a little letting his bangs cover his forehead. His black eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Good morning to you too" he laughed. He heard someone whisper something that made his blood boil but he ignored them as Double D began talking.

Double D smiled. "So, Scarlet I hear prom is coming up?" Kevin raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. "Have you decided what you're wearing?"

"I haven't even decided if I'm going yet." Kevin said with a sigh. Double D frowned at that. "But," Kevin began again with a smirk, "if I have someone special go with me I might change my mind."

Jake pulled something out of his locker and handed it to Kevin. Double D's face turned red as he watched Kevin take off his hat and get down on one knee opening the small satin black box reveling a sparkling sliver ring. Everything stopped in the hallway and everyone watched Kevin and Double D.

"I know I messed up bad and I know it will take forever for you to trust me but I'm willing to try. Just answer me this, will you go to prom with me?"

There was a second of silence that made Kevin's already quick beating heart beat even faster. Double D nodded his head and then ran up to Kevin almost knocking him over.

"Yes!"

There were cheers and clapping from a few couples, girls and boys who stood around. Kevin put the ring on Double D's finger and kissed him happily. And as Double D pulled that question that burned Kevin's mind was damped with the smile on his Double D's face.

"_There will always be an **us**_"


End file.
